Jess
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Jessica Brooks braucht einen Mann, das ist zumindest Hotchs Ansicht. Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, Jess opfert sich auf für ihn und Jack. Jess hat aber ihr Herzblatt bereits gefunden, sie ist verliebt in Hotch, der davon natürlich keine Ahnung hat. Jess wendet sich hilfesuchend an Rossi, der hat aber ganz eigene Interessen an der hübschen Jess... Pairing Rossi/Jess, Hotch/JJ
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, schön, daß Ihr reinschaut. Ich fand schon immer, daß Jess in der Serie ein wenig vernachlässigt wird, dabei kümmert sie sich so aufopfernd um Jack und Hotch. Diese Geschichte ist entstanden im Anschluss an 'Tarot Killer', da habe ich Jess eine Bemerkung machen lassen, die ich jetzt aufgreife. Man muss 'Tarot Killer' nicht gelesen haben, 'Jess' kann sehr gut alleine stehen.

Ein paar Reviews wären sehr nett, ich finde es immer ganz fürchterlich, so ins Blaue hineinzuschreiben.

DISCLAIMER: Niemand aus der Criminal Minds Crew gehört mir, ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient alleine der Unterhaltung.

Jetzt geht´s aber los...

**Man begehrt, was man sieht. Hannibal Lecter/Das Schweigen der Lämmer**

Jessica Brooks schlief halb aufrecht auf der Couch, Aaron Hotchner´s Kopf auf ihrem Schoß machte jede andere Position unmöglich. Ihr Rücken schmerzte, Jess wurde langsam wach, sie hörte Hotch´s ruhigen Atem und sie war froh, daß er ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war. Sie dachte an den gestrigen Abend, wie er ausgesehen hatte, die Einsamkeit war wieder in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Jess war sich sicher, das Ende seiner Beziehung mit Quinn schmerzte ihn sehr. Jess war sich auch sicher, daß Quinn diese Entscheidung für sich und Hotch getroffen hatte, eine richtige Entscheidung, aber das machte die Sache nicht besser. Nicht für Hotch und sicher auch nicht für Quinn. Aaron stöhnte leise und Jess streichelte sachte über seinen Oberarm, er hatte sich vorhin nicht einmal die Zeit genommen, sein Jackett auszuziehen, er kauerte neben Jess auf dem Sofa hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt und war einfach eingeschlafen. Jess seufzte, warum lies sich diese Hoffnung in ihr drin nicht einfach ausschalten, diese Hoffnung, daß er eines Tages mehr in ihr sehen würde, als nur Jess, die, die immer da ist. Sie wusste nicht, wann es angefangen hatte, das Herzklopfen, das so laut in ihren Ohren klang. Sie dachte immer, irgendwann hört er es, oder sieht es, schliesslich war Hotch Profiler, einer der Besten. Und gleichzeitig so blind für Jess Gefühle. Sie machte die Augen zu und befahl sich, wieder einzuschlafen.

Hotch tat jeder Knochen im Leib weh, als er morgens aufwachte. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, er wollte Jess nicht wecken. Aaron bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, jetzt kümmerte sie sich nicht nur um Jack, er lud seine Probleme auch noch bei ihr ab. Irgendwie würde er das gut machen müssen, Jess verdiente das. Er stand langsam auf und ging in die Küche um die Kaffeemaschine anzuschalten. Nicht lange und der Geruch von frisch Gebrühtem erfüllte die Küche. Er zog sich langsam aus und hinterlies eine Spur seiner Sachen auf dem Weg ins Bad. Eigentlich war er nicht schlampig, aber heute war ihm das herzlich egal. Aaron knöpfte sein Hemd auf, er konnte Quinns Parfum noch riechen, diese spezielle Mischung aus Weihrauch und Vanille, die er so an ihr mochte. Vorbei, dachte er und nachdem er auch seine Boxer abgelegt hatte, stieg er unter die Dusche.

Jess war inzwischen auch wach und schenkte sich ein Tasse Kaffee ein. Da hatte es aber jemand eilig, dachte sie als sie Aarons Klamotten aufhob und auf einen Stuhl legte. "Jess, Du must Dich doch nicht um meine Sachen kümmern", sagte er, als er aus dem Bad kam. "Es macht mir nichts, Aaron", sagte Jess und lächelte. "Das sollte es aber, Du bist doch nicht meine Putzfrau. Wann bist Du das letzte Mal aus gewesen?" "Ich war mit Grace im Kino", "das hab ich nicht gemeint, wann war Dein letztes Date?" Jess lachte, "Date? Was ist das?" Hotch nickte, "das dachte ich mir schon. Wir werden jemanden für Dich finden müssen, Jess." stellte er energisch fest. Wenn er selbst schon nicht glücklich sein durfte, würde er wenigstens jemanden zu seinem Glück verhelfen. Jess wurde blass, das konnte jetzt nicht sein Ernst sein, oder?

"Bitte Dave, Du musst mit ihm sprechen", flehte Jess Rossi vier Wochen später an. Sie stand vor seiner Tür und drückte ihm eine Flasche Rotwein in die Hand. "Er macht mich völlig verrückt, er hat mir schon drei Männer vorgestellt, denen ich eine Chance geben soll." Dave lachte, "anscheinend macht er ernst, aber Hotch meint ja immer, was er sagt." "Ich will aber doch keinen anderen, Dave, ich weiß, wie verrückt das ist, aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich liebe Aaron." Jess sagte den letzten Satz mit leiser Verzweiflung in der Stimme. "Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal was essen", meinte Dave und bugsierte Jess in die offene Küche. "Hm, ist das Pilzrisotto?" Dave nickte, "dafür könnte ich sterben", stöhnte Jess, "wo sind Deine Teller?" Jess verputzte zwei Portionen, wie Rossi erstaunt feststellte, ganz offensichtlich gehörte sie nicht zu den Frauen, die am Abend ein Salatblatt kauten und dann behaupteten, sie wären satt.

"Ich rede mit ihm, in Ordnung?" sagte Rossi, er mochte Jess sehr und ganz objektiv betrachtet, wäre sie die ideale Frau für Hotch. Sie vertrat Mutterstelle bei Jack und sie kannte Hotch´s Job. Sie lebte schon zwei Jahre damit. Das Problem war nur, Aaron sah sie nicht, zumindest nicht so, wie sich Jess das wünschte. Vielleicht musste man die Sache von dieser Seite aus betrachten. Er schenkte Jess und sich noch Wein nach, "und wenn Du behauptest, Du hättest jemanden?" Jess saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf Rossi´s Couch und kicherte, "wo soll denn der so schnell herkommen, als ich das das letzte Mal gecheckt habe, gabs noch keinen Lieferservice für Kerle", "so meine ich das nicht, Jess, Du sollst einfach nur behaupten, daß da einer ist." "Behaupten?" fragte Jess, "bist Du schon betrunken, Dave?" "Ich hab keinen Witz gemacht Jess. Meine Nonna hat immer gesagt, 'willst Du was gelten, mach Dich selten', ich rede über Blumen, die Du bekommst, daß Du auch mal was vorhast oder evt. eine neue Frisur", "was stimmt nicht mit meiner Frisur?" Rossi rollte mit den Augen, das war jetzt typisch Frau. "Mit Deinen Haaren ist alles in Ordnung, aber Aaron würde sich fragen, für wen Du etwas veränderst, wenn Du etwas veränderst, verstehst Du?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Er ist Ihnen aufgefallen? James Bond/Casino Royale**

"Ich glaube, Jess hat jemanden", sagte Hotch im Aufzug zu Rossi.

"Jemanden wofür?" fragte Dave unschuldig.

"Ich glaube, sie trifft jemanden", präzisierte Hotch seine Aussage, Dave war doch sonst nicht so begriffsstutzig.

"Aha", grinste Dave, "und was bringt Dich auf diese Idee?"

"Sie bekommt Anrufe."

"Na ja", antwortete Rossi, "die krieg ich auch."

Hotch warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, "kriegst Du auch Rosen? Oder veränderst Deine Frisur? Sie trägt die Haare jetzt länger und rot sind sie auch."

Oh ja, dachte Rossi, dieses 'rot' sorgt bei mir für Gänsehaut. "Und das gefällt Dir nicht?" fragte er.

"Es ist nett, Dave" antwortete Hotch, Rossi stöhnte kaum hörbar, nett, war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. "Auf jeden Fall ist es keiner von denen, die ich ihr vorgestellt habe, da habe ich nachgefragt." Aaron hatte drei sehr respektable Anwaltskollegen ausgesucht, wie sich aber herausstellte, hatte Jess an allen etwas auszusetzen. Zu jung, zu alt, zu oft geschieden.

"Du hast nachgefragt? Großer Gott Aaron, das ist Jess Privatsache. Wie kommst Du überhaupt auf die Idee, ihr einen Mann zu verschaffen?"

"Es lenkt mich ab. Ausserdem tut Jess so viel für Jack und mich, sie kümmert sich kaum um sich selbst. Ich will nicht, daß sie irgendwann eine verbitterte alte Frau wird, die sich für einen komischen Kauz und seinen Sohn aufgeopfert hat." Es plingte und Aaron verlies den Aufzug entschlossenen Schrittes. Oh, Oh, dachte Rossi, schlimmer als ich dachte. So wie er Hotch einschätzte, und er kannte ihn gut, würde es nicht lange dauern und er würde erwarten, einen Blick auf den Unbekannten werfen zu können. Jess und er würden jemanden finden müssen, und das pronto, andererseits war sich Rossi gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er wollte, daß Jess jemanden fand.

"Ich hab Dir gesagt, daß das eine Schnapsidee ist, aber der geniale Profiler weis es natürlich besser!" empörte sich Jess vierzehn Tage später und versetzte Rossi einen leichten Klaps. "Aaron löchert mich seit Tagen, ich soll ihn doch zum Essen mitbringen, oder er will wissen, was er beruflich macht, mir fallen schon keine plausiblen Ausreden mehr ein, ich komme mir vor, wie einer Eurer UnSubs im Verhörraum."

"Was ist denn mit diesem Peter aus der Bibliothek?" fragte Dave.

"Mitte sechzig, Hornbrille, Kugelbauch. Niemals wird mir Aaron abkaufen, daß ich mit dem ins Bett gehe."

"Auch etwas ältere Männer haben ihren Charme, Jess", sagte Rossi gespielt vorwurfsvoll und Jess grinste, "ich hab nie gesagt, Du hättest keinen Charme, David." Im Gegenteil, dachte Jess, eigentlich war Daves Charme umwerfend, sie mochte ihn. Man konnte unbefangen mit ihm reden und Spass haben, zwangsläufig hatten sie sich in der letzten Zeit häufig gesehen, hauptsächlich um zu besprechen, wie Hotch dazu zu bringen war, seine dämliche Mission aufzugeben, oder, das eigentlich Ziel, Jess für Hotch interessant zu machen. Bislang ohne Erfolg.

Ohne Erfolg für Jess, für Dave bestand der zweifelhafte Erfolg darin, daß er sich verliebt hatte, in Jess, die eigentlich Aaron wollte...

JJ schlenderte mit drei Einkaufstüten bewaffnet durch die Mall. Frustkäufe, dachte sie erbittert. Sie hatte mit Will gestritten, mal wieder, wieder über das selbe Thema, den Job. Will machte ihr Vorwürfe, weil sie wieder zur BAU zurückgekehrt war, aber das war, was JJ wollte, nichts anderes. Sie hatte viel verpasst, die Geschichte mit Hotch und Quinn hatte sie sprachlos gemacht; und Emily und Morgan? JJ konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß das auf Dauer funktionierte. Sie kam an einem kleinen Cafe vorbei und schaute zufällig hinein, war das Rossi? Rossi mit...Jess? Er hatte seine Hand auf ihre gelegt und war mit ihr in eine Unterhaltung vertieft. Also davon war bisher nicht die Rede gewesen, JJ grinste, Rossi war immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.

Hotch traf JJ in der Teeküche, sie wirkte sehr nachdenklich. "Hübsche Schuhe, neu, oder?" fragte er beiläufig, einfach um etwas zu sagen.

"Das ist Dir aufgefallen? Warum bemerkt Will sowas nicht?" sagte JJ ärgerlich, Hotch erwähnte lieber nicht, daß am Schuh noch das Preisschild klebte, ein dreistelliges Preisschild, wenn er richtig gesehen hatte. Ihm war schon aufgefallen, daß JJ irgendwie abgelenkt und angefressen war, er hatte aber gehofft, daß Will nicht der Auslöser war. Dieser Job war ein echter Beziehungskiller und ganz offensichtlich hatte er ein neues Opfer gefunden.

"Willst Du drüber reden? Ich meine, ich bin jetzt sicher kein guter Eheberater, aber ich kann zuhören. Du weißt, wo Du mich findest." Hotch nahm seinen Kaffeebecher und ging zurück in sein Büro. Er saß schon eine Weile über seinen Papieren, als JJ an seinen Türstock klopfte. "Ja, JJ?" "Will ist gestern zurück nach New Orleans gefahren", sagte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Wir haben gestritten, wie immer in letzter Zeit. Er kann nicht akzeptieren, wie wichtig mein Job für mich ist, ich glaube, er hätte mich gern als Hausmütterchen." JJ seufzte, "ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er wiederkommt."

"Willst Du, daß er wiederkommt?" fragte Hotch, JJ schwieg eine Weile, "für Henry? Ja, für mich? Nein." JJ war froh, es ausgesprochen zu haben.

"Und wie geht es Dir? Ich meine, ich habs natürlich gehört", sagte JJ.

Hotch lachte bitter, "da finde ich jemanden, den ich...," Hotch unterbrach sich, "den Du lieben könntest?" fragte JJ vorsichtig, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, das Hotch reden wollte.

Aaron nickte nur, "und dann ist es jemand wie sie."

"Wie war sie?"

"Quinn? Warmherzig, liebevoll, großzügig. Sie hat eine jüngere Schwester, die sie ganz alleine großgezogen hat und dabei hat sie einen verdammt guten Job gemacht. Aber wenn sie Violet ist, dann ist sie hart, dominant, rücksichtslos. Sie hat einen gekauften Zeugen ausgepeitscht um ihn zum Reden zu bringen und das ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Tim Briggs hat gesagt, sie hat ihr altes Leben wieder aufgenommen, sie ist jetzt Teilhaberin im "Nocturne"."

"In diesem SM Club? Verdammt exklusives Etablissement."

Hotch zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Will hatte dort kürzlich einen Einsatz", JJ kicherte, "nicht daß Du denkst, ich hätte da irgendwelche persönlichen Erfahrungen. Habt Ihr mal, ich meine...?" Jennifer wurde bewusst, welche Art von Unterhaltung sie da gerade mit Hotch führte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung grinste Hotch plötzlich, "die Handschellen zweckentfremdet? Ich fürchte, ich bin da eher konservativ", gab er zu.

"Hätte ich auch nicht anders erwartet", neckte sie Hotch ein wenig, er hat sich verändert, dachte JJ, früher hätte er dieses Geplänkel nicht mitgemacht.

"Dann hältst Du mich für einen Langweiler?" fragte er gespielt entrüstet, es tat gut, mal ein bisschen loszulassen.

"So einfach kann ich mir da kein Urteil bilden", stieg JJ in das Spielchen ein, "ich weiß ja nicht, wie Du tatsächlich bist. Allerdings glaube ich, Du stapelst tief." Sie lachte wieder, es war lange her, daß sie so unbeschwert herumgeblödelt hatte. Bei Will musste sie jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen, in letzter Zeit.

"Aha, in mir steckt also mehr, als es den Anschein hat, oder lasse ich einfach nicht alles raus?" fragte er.

JJ runzelte die Stirn, "ich denke beides. Du bist korrekt, diszipliniert, autoritär. Aber ich hab Dich auch schon mit Jack gesehen, da bist Du einfach nur ein Vater, der Spass mit seinem Kind hat. Und jetzt? Jetzt reden wir über Schlafzimmergewohnheiten, so ein Gespräch hätten wir vor meinem Weggang nicht geführt." Hotch wirkte plötzlich nachdenklich, "da hast Du wohl recht", gab er zu.

JJ war auf dem Weg nach Hause, ihre Gedanken kreisten aber immer noch um das Gespräch mit Hotch. Wie war er wohl wirklich? JJ hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, Hotch war immer... Hotch. Seine Beziehung mit Quinn zeigte aber, daß er auch noch andere Seiten hatte, Seiten, die ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen waren. Er war ein attraktiver Mann, seine ruhige Zurückhaltung tat ihr Übriges, um gewisse Gefühle bei Frauen auszulösen. Mit Sicherheit war er kein Langweiler im Bett, dachte JJ, fürsorglich und zärtlich, nicht nur auf sich bedacht, Hotch hatte immer ein beschützendes Auge auf andere, das war bestimmt auch so, wenn er mit jemandem zusammen war. "Was zum Kuckuck mache ich da?" sagte JJ laut und war froh, daß sie alleine im Auto saß. "Ich will nicht wissen, wie Hotch im Bett ist." Oh Gott, dachte sie, hör Dir nur selber zu, Jennifer, überzeugend klingt anders.


	3. Chapter 3

** first of all, thanks to 'guest', hope You´ll enjoy the next chapter.**

** In Liebesdingen sind wir alle Närrinnen/ Stolz und Vorurteil**

"Willst Du mir nicht sagen, mit wem Du Dich triffst?" Hotch lehnte sich von hinten gegen Jess und schaute über ihre Schulter in den Kochtopf. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. "Das riecht sehr gut", meinte er und Jess versuchte weiter ruhig zu atmen. Sie wusste, für ihn war diese Berührung nur rein freundschaftlich, aber ihr jagte es Schauer durch und durch. "Ratatouille, Du solltest Jack aber nicht sagen, daß da blos Gemüse drin ist", brachte sie dennoch über die Lippen. "Ich schweige wie ein Grab, genau so wie Du", kam es von Hotch zurück und Jess stöhnte leise. Hotch drehte sie zu sich um, "Ich will nur, daß Du glücklich bist, Jess. Ich bin Dir dankbar für das, was Du für Jack und mich tust." "Dankbar? Du denkst, ich will daß Du mir dankbar bist? Gott, Aaron, Du bist so ein lausiger Profiler!" Jess schubste ihn weg, schnappte ihre Handtasche und lies die Türe ins Schloss krachen, als sie ging.

"Was ist mit Tante Jess?" fragte Jack verwundert, "hast Du sie sauer gemacht, Dad?" "Das habe ich wohl, Jack." Jack legte den Kopf schief, "warum?" "Wenn ich das mal wüsste", sagte Hotch leise. Er strubbelte die Haare seines Sohnes, "geh Hände waschen, Jack, wir können gleich essen."

Jess stand auf der Staße vor Aaron´s Wohnung. Sie stiess einen kurzen, wütenden Schrei aus, irgendwie musste sie Aaron aus ihrem Kopf kriegen, er liebte sie nicht, würde es nie tun. Sie wollte ihr Leben nicht damit verschwenden, auf etwas zu warten, was nie passierte. Seit Wochen versuchte sie ihm jetzt schon weis zu machen, daß es da jemand anderen gab, in der Hoffnung, daß er erkennen würde, daß sie nicht nur Jess war, die immer da war. Sondern eine Frau, die Gefühle und Bedürfnisse hatte. Bedürfnisse nach Liebe, Zuneigung und körperlicher Nähe. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an ihr letztes Mal erinnern, sie fühlte sich ausgehungert wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Jess setzte sich in ihr Auto und fuhr einfach los. Ohne daß sie es beabsichtigt hatte, stand sie vor Rossi´s Tür und klingelte.

Dave saß gerade vor einem neuen Manuskript, es ging nicht vorwärts, Schreibblockade, nannte man das wohl. Rossi brummte unwillig, es ging nicht vorwärts, weil er mit seinen Gedanken bei Jess war. Bei Jess und Aaron, der einfach nicht bemerkte, welches Schmuckstück da genau vor seiner Nase saß. Aaron war sein Freund, Freunden spannte man nicht die Freundin aus, aber so einfach war die Sache nicht. Genaugenommen war Jess nicht Aaron´s Herzdame, Rossi´s Gedanken fingen an, sich im Kreis zu drehen. Er nahm einen Schluck Cognac, als die Klingel ertönte.

Wer konnte das sein, Rossi erwartete niemanden. "Jess", sagte er. Irritiert, daß die Frau seiner Träume plötzlich vor der Tür stand, er lies sie einfach herein. "Ich bin so eine dumme Kuh, Dave", sagte sie leise und fing an zu weinen. Etwas unsicher nahm Dave sie in die Arme, Jess wehrte sich nicht und er hielt sie ein bisschen fester. "Hilf mir, ihn aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen, David, bitte", flüsterte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Jess, das willst Du nicht, das ist absoluter Blödsinn", Dave war völlig klar, was sie von ihm wollte und daß sie das wahrscheinlich bereuen würde, von ihm mal ganz abgesehen.

"Stösst Du mich jetzt auch zurück? Was ist nur los mit Euch Kerlen?" Jess wurde plötzlich wütend, "ich kann auch in irgendeine Bar gehen, mich betrinken und dann für wen auch immer die Beine breit machen, so lange, bis ich vergesse, daß es Aaron gibt, wäre Dir das lieber?" Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet, Jess fühlte sich verletzt, ungeliebt und ungewollt, Dave hatte Jess noch nie so ausser sich gesehen. Sie machte Anstalten zu gehen und Dave packte sie am Arm.

"Das wirst Du nicht tun, Jessica, hörst Du?"

"Hindere mich daran!", schrie sie völlig entnervt, als er zögerte, "oder bist Du ein Feigling?" Dave´s Griff wurde fester.

"Du willst es wirklich wissen, oder?" knurrte er heiser, was Jess da gerade abzog, hatte eine eigenartige Wirkung auf ihn. "Du kannst mich haben, David", sagte sie rauh und das war genau das, was Dave hören wollte.

Er zog Jess an sich und küsste sie, Jess öffnete ihre Lippen für ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie presste sich an ihn und spürte seine Erregung an ihrer Hüfte, Jess stöhnte, sie hatte sich lange nicht so gehenlassen, ihr Herz raste als Rossi ihr Kleid nach oben schob und ihr dann den Slip auszog.

"Bist Du Dir immer noch sicher?", fragte er leise und Jess nickte nur, sie hatte Schwierigkeiten stehen zu bleiben, obwohl sie an der Wand lehnte. Ihre Knie waren weich wie Wackelpudding, Dave´s kundige, fordernde Finger in ihr drin nahmen Jess jegliche Kontrolle, ihr Keuchen wurde lauter, Dave wusste ganz genau, was er tat. Immer wieder berührte und streichelte er Jess empfindlichste Stelle, mal zog er seine Finger zurück, nur um Jess dann noch intensiver zu erforschen, sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken als sie kam und fast zusammen sackte. Dave strich zärtlich über ihre Haare, "geht es Dir gut?"

"Mir? Oh Gott, Dave, Du bist doch der, der nicht, ich meine", Jess wusste nicht, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte, Dave war gerade ja quasi leer ausgegangen.

Rossi fing an zu lachen, "wer sagt denn , daß es schon vorbei ist, das Eben war nur die Vorspeise." Er nahm sie mit in sein Schlafzimmer, "hier werden wir es etwas bequemer haben", sagte er und zog ihr das Kleid aus, Jess trug keinen BH, aber das war auch nicht nötig, dachte Dave, ihre Brüste waren klein und fest, sie passten zu ihr. Er legte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, als er sich ausgezogen hatte.

"Soll ich das Licht ausmachen, Jess?" fragte er, Jess schüttelte den Kopf, "ich will Dich ansehen und Du sollst mich ansehen" Rossi schmunzelte, sie wusste was sie wollte und war eine attraktive Frau. Warum sah Hotch das nicht? Ihm jedenfalls sprang diese Tatsache förmlich ins Auge. Jess bog sich Dave entgegen, als er sie berührte, sie konnte ihn überall spüren, seine Lippen waren weich als er sie um ihre Nippel schloss, sein Bart kratze, aber Jess stimulierte das zusätzlich, ihre Brüste schienen eine Standleitung zu ihrem Unterleib zu haben. Dave sah sie zittern und keuchen, er zog das Kondom über und Jess zog ihre Beine an, sie wollte Dave endlich ganz und sie schrie auf, als ihr Wunsch erfüllt wurde.

Jess lag schwer atmend auf Dave´s Brust, er streichelte über ihren Rücken und ihren Po. Dave versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, daß Jess vielleicht gerade nicht wirklich mit ihm geschlafen hatte. "Denkst Du, ich könnte noch ein Dessert kriegen, Dave?" fragte Jess leise lachend und wischte damit Dave´s Zweifel weg.

Hotch drehte sich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal auf die andere Seite. Er machte sich Sorgen um Jess, die so wutentbrannt aus der Wohnung gestürmt war, ausserdem war sein Bett so verdammt kalt und leer. Er vermisste es, neben einer Frau zu liegen, er vermisste die Gespräche, die man im Schlafzimmer führen konnte und natürlich auch, was man da sonst noch tat.

Hotch musste plötzlich an JJ denken, hatte sie doch tatsächlich gefragt, ob er ausgefallene Sachen mochte, ihn, ihren Boss. Sonderbarerweise hatte ihn das aber nicht gestört, Hotch mochte JJ schon immer. Bevor sie mit Will zusammengekommen war, hatte er sich zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt. Hotch hatte diese Gefühle immer unterdrückt, aber er konnte sich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wie es war, als sie damals gesagt hatte, daß sie schwanger war. Hotch war im Grunde kein eifersüchtiger Mann, aber in diesem Moment war es genau das gewesen, Eifersucht. Allerdings war JJ seine Kollegin und Untergebene, das rückte die Sache wieder in ein anderes Licht. Hotch stöhnte leise, warum konnte man nicht einfach jemanden finden, der passte? Jemand, der der wusste auf was er sich einliess und auch Jack akzeptierte?

Jemanden wie Jess? dachte Hotch nach einer Weile. Vielleicht war es nicht nötig, daß man sich wirklich liebte, das verursachte nur Schmerzen, er hatte Jess sehr gerne und er vertraute ihr voll und ganz, war das nicht völlig ausreichend? "Morgen werde sie zum Essen einladen", sagte Hotch laut und entschieden, bevor er sich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze nach oben zog.

JJ wachte zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht auf, sie fluchte leise, sie hatte von Hotch geträumt, Hotch der sie langsam auszog, sie küsste und auch noch andere, wundervolle Dinge mit ihr tat. JJ schmiss ihr Kopfkissen in die Ecke, "was für ein Unsinn", flüsterte sie, "was für ein Unsinn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Erforsche Deine Gefühle! Darth Vader/Das Imperium schlägt zurück**

Jess erwachte in einem fremden Bett. Mit David Rossi, dachte sie. Jess wusste, daß Dave schon dreimal verheiratet war, an seinen Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber waren seine Ehen nicht gescheitert, da war sich Jess ziemlich sicher. Sie hatte keine Sekunde an Hotch gedacht, Dave war einfach überwältigend gewesen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, stellte Rossi zufrieden fest.

"Guten Morgen, Bella", sagte er leise.

"So schön bin ich nicht, Dave", antwortete Jess verlegen.

"Warum denkst Du sowas?"

"Haley war immer die Hübschere von uns, alle haben das gesagt", gab Jess zu.

"Das ist Unsinn, Bella, Du hast Deinen ganz eigenen Charme und den finde ich sehr anziehend."

Jess lächelte, "das hab ich heute Nacht gemerkt, bist Du immer so wie zu mir?"

Dave streichelte ihren Rücken, " Du bist mir wichtig, Jess", sagte er einfach.

Jess küsste ihn zärtlich, "danke, Dave."

"Wofür?"

"Für alles, ich hab mich lange nicht mehr so als Frau gefühlt wie mit Dir. Und auch wenn Du diese Frage nie stellen würdest, nein, ich hab nicht an Aaron gedacht, kein einziges Mal. Da bist nur Du gewesen, David." erklärte Jess ernsthaft und Dave schloss seine Arme noch ein bisschen fester um sie.

"Und was ist jetzt mit Aaron?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich weis es nicht, ich kann nicht einfach einen Schalter umlegen und nichts mehr für ihn empfinden." Jess setzte sich auf, "aber ich will Dich auf keinen Fall verletzen, Du bist mir auch wichtig, Dave."

"Finde heraus, was Du wirklich willst. Ich bin da und ich will Dich, Jess." Rossi war sehr eindringlich, "was ich nicht will ist, daß Du irgendwann bei mir bist, und denkst, Du hättest eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Wenn Du Hotch willst, dann musst Du ihn Dir nehmen, verstehst Du das?" Es kostete Dave Überwindung, das zu sagen, aber er wollte, daß Jess glücklich war. Wenn das bedeutete, sie war es mit Hotch, dann würde er nicht im Weg stehen, jedem Anderen, sicher, aber nicht Hotch.

"Was bist Du doch für ein weiser Mann, David Rossi", sagte sie lächelnd, "jede Frau kann sich glücklich schätzen, Dich zu kriegen."

Jess betrat ihre Wohnung sehr nachdenklich. Sie kickte ihre Pumps unachtsam von ihren Füssen und lies ihre Handtasche fallen. Der AB blinkte, zwei neue Nachrichten. Hotch, dachte sie unwillkürlich und drückte zögerlich die Abfragetaste. "Ähm, hier ist Hotch, ich wollte nur wissen, ob es Dir gut geht, Ähm, ruf mich doch bitte zurück, danke." Das klang ungewohnt unsicher, dachte Jess und hörte sich auch die zweite Nachricht an. "Ich bin es nochmal, eigentlich wollte ich mich entschuldigen, für das was ich getan habe, oder auch nicht getan habe, also bitte, ruf zurück." Irgendwann tue ich das, dachte Jess.

"Du siehst nicht aus, als hättest Du gut geschlafen", sagte Prentiss und JJ runzelte die Stirn, "so offensichtlich?"

"Yep, wegen Will?" JJ zog es vor zu schweigen. "Wegen jemand anderem?" Emily knuffte JJ kurz, "wer ist er?"

"Hattest Du schonmal für jemand, ich meine, oh Gott, eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, was ich meine, vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe, in Ordnung?"

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern, "aber behalte es nicht zu lange für Dich, ich liebe Klatsch und Tratsch", lachte sie.

"Hast Du einen Moment, JJ?" fragte Hotch und unterbrach das Geplänkel. "Natürlich, in Deinem Büro?" Hotch nickte, "in fünf Minuten?"

"Was ist in fünf Minuten?" wollte Morgan wissen, der sich sehr vorsichtig auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte.

"Stimmt mit Dir was nicht?" stellte Hotch eine Gegenfrage.

"Das willst Du nicht wissen", brummte Morgan und Prentiss fing an zu lachen, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar zu vergangener Nacht.

Ein paar Minuten später betrat JJ Hotch´s Büro. "Was gibt´s?" fragte sie und setzte sich auf einen Besucherstuhl.

"Es ist nichts dienstliches, JJ, ich hätte eine private Bitte an Dich."

Wenn Du wüsstest, wie privat ich heute nacht geträumt habe, dachte JJ und versuchte, nicht rot zu werden.

"Könntest Du heute Abend auf Jack aufpassen?"

"Auf Jack? Natürlich kann ich das, hast Du ein Date?" JJ konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihr das entschlüpfte, "Aber das geht mich nichts an, entschuldige bitte."

"Schon gut", erwiderte Hotch. "Etwas Ähnliches, ich möchte mit Jess Essen gehen", enthüllte er den erstaunten JJ, hatte sie Jess nicht mit Rossi gesehen?

"Mit Jess? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß da mit Jess und Dir was ist."

Hotch stand auf, machte die Tür zu und setzte sich auf seine Schreibtischkante. "Es ist nichts zwischen Jess und mir, noch nicht. Aber es wäre vernünftig, denkst Du nicht?"

"Vernünftig?" fragte JJ verständnislos, worüber sprach Hotch da?

"Jess liebt Jack und sie kennt mich und meinen Job, ausserdem mag ich sie sehr gerne, warum sollten wir es nicht versuchen? Ich fühle mich einsam, JJ." Versuchte Aaron zu erklären, er fühlte sich unwohl dabei, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

"Und wie denkt Jess darüber? Ich meine, hat sie nicht jemanden?"

"Ich halte das nicht für was Ernstes, sie spricht kaum darüber, sie würde ihn mir vorstellen, wenn es so wäre."

Nicht wenn dieser "Jemand" Dave Rossi ist, dachte JJ frustriert, Hotch war gerade dabei, sich und Andere in eine unmögliche Lage zu bringen. Und das aus rein "vernünftigen" Motiven.

JJ seufzte, "ich kann verstehen, daß Du Dich nicht wieder verlieben willst, Hotch. Ich stoße auch keine Freudenschreie aus, weil das mit Will vorbei ist. Aber deswegen will ich auf die Schmetterlinge im Bauch doch nicht verzichten, oder die Erregung, den Mann zu küssen, den ich liebe", JJ stand auf und legte Hotch ihre Hand auf die Brust, "oder das Gefühl, sich unbedingt anfassen zu müssen, weil der Andere so nahe ist, willst Du das wirklich nicht?" JJ stand direkt vor Hotch, sie flüsterte nur noch, sie konnte sein Aftershave riechen, moosig, holzig, männlich, es passte zu ihm. "Ruf mich an, wenn Du mit Jack losfährst, in Ordnung?" JJ drehte sich um und ging. JJ wurde fast schwindelig, als sie draussen war, ihr war gerade bewusst geworden, daß sie Hotch wollte, Hotch, der gerade beschlossen hatte, Jess zu wollen, die aber wiederum Dave hatte. Oh Gott, dachte JJ, was für ein Kuddelmuddel.

Dave versuchte sich auf das Profil zu konzentrieren, das die Kollegen in San Diego haben wollten. Er startete gerade einen vierten Versuch, als JJ kam. "Kann ich mal mit Dir reden, Dave?"

"Sicher, setz Dich doch", JJ schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich jetzt anfangen soll, Du kannst auch sagen, daß mich das alles nichts angeht." JJ atmete tief durch, "ich weiß von Dir und Jess."

"Du weißt von mir und Jess", wiederholte Dave langsam, "was genau weißt Du da?"

"Ich hab Euch vor ein paar Wochen in einem Cafe gesehen, in der Mall. Ihr habt sehr vertraut gewirkt, ich meine, Ihr solltet vielleicht mit Hotch sprechen, er ist im Moment ein bisschen komisch." JJ wollte nicht aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, aber es erschien ihr richtig, Dave einen kleinen Tip zu geben, bevor irgend ein Drama passierte.

"Was genau verstehst Du unter komisch?"

"Er will Jess daten, weil es "vernünftig" ist, Dave", platzte JJ heraus.

"Es ist gut, daß er das tun will, JJ", sagte Rossi ruhig.

"Gut?" War Rossi übergeschnappt?

"Ich denke, es gibt da etwas, was Du wissen solltest, JJ", erklärte Dave. "Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Hotch das Gefühl, Jess zu sehr zu vereinnahmen, daraufhin wollte er sie mit drei ehemaligen Kollegen verkuppeln und Jess ist zu mir gekommen, ich sollte Hotch von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Jess will niemand anderen, sie liebt Hotch."

"Jess liebt Hotch?" Jennifer konnte kaum glauben, was Dave da sagte. "Aber mit wem trifft sie sich denn dann? Ich dachte Du und Jess...Oh, warte, es gibt niemanden. Ihr habt das erfunden um Hotch von weiteren Vorschlägen abzubringen, oder?" Langsam verstand JJ, aber irgendwie hinkte der Plan. Hotch wollte zwar ein Date mit Jess, aber aus den falschen Gründen. "Sie wird nie damit zufrieden sein, Jess würde doch wollen, daß Hotch sie auch liebt? Dave, das funktioniert so nicht, die werden doch nur unglücklich." JJ schüttelte den Kopf, sie kam sich gerade vor wie in einer Pilcher-Schnulze, wahrscheinlich war Rossi auch noch unglücklich verknallt in Jess...

Hotch starrte JJ hinterher, als sie sein Büro verlies, was hatte sie da eben gemacht? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie hat mich angemacht, dachte Hotch erschüttert. JJ wollte nichts von ihm, da war sich Hotch sicher, weshalb auch, es gab Männer, die weitaus weniger Beschädigungen aufwiesen, als er. War er überhaupt noch zumutbar für irgend jemanden? War das jetzt gerade das, was man "midlife-crisis" nannte? Hotch stöhnte leise, er war dabei eine Frau zu daten, die er zwar mochte, aber nicht liebte, zu einer Anderen fühlte er sich hingezogen, die wollte aber mit Sicherheit nichts von ihm, was kam als Nächstes? Würde er sich einen Sportwagen zulegen? Oder doch lieber eine Harley? Hotch stand vom Schreibtisch auf, ich muss an die frische Luft, dachte er grimmig, hierdrin werde ich noch verrückt.

Jess stand unschlüssig vor ihrem Kleiderschrank, sie hatte sich doch entschlossen, Hotch zurückzurufen und, Jess war sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, richtig verstanden zu haben, er hatte sie für heute Abend eingeladen, zum Edelitaliener. Sie entschied sich für ein schwarzes, kniekurzes Seidenkleid, vorne hochgeschlossen, aber mit sehr tiefem Rückenausschnitt. Sie dachte daran, was Rossi gesagt hatte, wenn Du ihn willst, musst Du ihn Dir nehmen. Sie ersetzte die Strumpfhose durch Seidenstrümpfe und einen Strapsgürtel. Was mache ich hier? Dachte Jess, als sie sich vor ihrem großen Spiegel drehte, warum weiß ich plötzlich nicht mehr, ob das hier richtig ist?


	5. Chapter 5

_Einen lieben Dank an 'Guest'. Ein wenig wird es noch dauern, bis Hotch und JJ wirklich wissen, daß sie zusammen gehören._

**Ich will genau das, was sie hatte/ Harry & Sally**

Hotch hatte sich mit Kopfschmerzen entschuldigt und war früher gegangen. Jetzt stand er vor dem "Nocturne", zweifelnd, ob ein Gespräch mit Quinn ihm helfen würde, wieder ein bisschen klarer zu sehen. Es würde zumindest keinen Schaden anrichten, dachte Hotch entschlossen und klopfte. Das kleine Fenster in der Türe öffnete sich, "Ja bitte?" der Türsteher klang unfreundlich. Mist, dachte Aaron, brauchte man ein Codewort um hier reinzukommen?

"Ich möchte zu Violet", sagte Hotch versuchsweise und kam sich vor wie ein kompletter Idiot.

"Erwartet sie Sie?"

"Nein, ich bin ein alter Freund, sagen sie ihr, Aaron würde sie gern sprechen." Das Türchen schloss sich wieder und kurz darauf öffnete sich die komplette Tür.

"Folgen Sie mir bitte, Sir." Der Türsteher führte Hotch in ein Büro, Aaron erkannte ein paar Sachen aus Quinns Apartment wieder. "Lady Violet wird gleich hier sein, darf ich Ihnen etwas zu Trinken anbieten? Glenfiddich vielleicht, Lady Violet meinte, es wäre Ihre Lieblingssorte?" Aaron nickte und der Mann entfernte sich.

Hotch sah sich um, auf dem Schreibtisch lag jede Menge Papierkram, Steuerunterlagen, wie er erkennen konnte. Die Einrichtung war in silber und violett gehalten, die samtenen Sessel waren riesig, ebenso das Sofa. Fast lautlos betrat eine Bedienung das Büro, "Ihr Whiskey, Sir", dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Kurz darauf öffnete sich eine kleine Seitentüre, "ich nehme nicht an, daß Du hier bist, um meine Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen, oder Aaron?" fragte Violet mit ihrer leicht rauchigen Stimme und küsste ihn auf die Wange, "was kann ich für Dich tun?"

"Ich wollte einfach mit Dir reden, Quinn", antwortete Hotch. Sie sah noch fast so aus wie früher, sie trug eines ihrer chinesischen Seidenkleider, die Aaron so an ihr mochte und Aaron stieg sofort ihr Duft in die Nase, Weihrauch und Vanille, einzig der bittere Zug um ihren Mund war nicht da gewesen, dachte er. Und schmal ist sie geworden, stellte er fest. "Du bist hier nicht glücklich, Quinnie", stellte Hotch fest und Violet versteifte sich.

"Deine Quinnie gibt es nicht mehr, Aaron", sagte sie hart und hoffte, daß er nicht merkte, wie brüchig diese Härte war. Ihn hier zu sehen, war mehr als sie verkraften konnte. Warum macht er das, dachte Quinn verstört, sie hatte sich damals von ihm getrennt, weil sie musste, ein FBI Mann und ein ehemaliges Callgirl, das vertrug sich genau so wie der Teufel und das Weihwasser, überhaupt nicht. Aber ich vermisse ihn, dachte Quinn, so sehr. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Richtige zum Reden bin, Aaron, wir sollten keine alten Wunden aufreissen." Quinn versuchte, so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen.

"Vielleicht hast Du recht, ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, entschuldige bitte." Hotch konnte den mühsam unterdrückten Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen und stellte sein leeres Glas ab. "Ich wollte Dir nie wehtun, Quinn" sagte er leise und verlies ihr Büro. "Aber Du tust es", sagte Quinn verzweifelt, als er gegangen war und kauerte sich weinend und zitternd auf dem Sofa zusammen. Warum tat das immer noch so weh und warum konnte sie nicht einfach aufhören, Aaron zu lieben, warum nicht?

Aaron fuhr nach Hause um sich umzuziehen und Jack zu JJ zu fahren, im Moment passte seine Nachbarin auf ihn auf. Wollte er nicht vermeiden, Schaden anzurichten? Bei Quinn war ihm das verdammt gründlich misslungen, sie so zu sehen schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu. Warum war er nur zu ihr gefahren, Hotch hätte sich am Liebsten selber eine verpasst, wie naiv konnte man sein? Eine Unterhaltung unter Freunden war wohl das Letzte, was Quinn wollte. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau, wie verzweifelt sie geweint hatte, als er damals auf ihren Wunsch gegangen war. Das Wasser der Dusche prasselte auf ihn herunter, Hotch nahm gar nicht wahr, daß das Wasser kalt wurde, ihm war schon eiskalt und das hatte mit der Dusche nicht das Geringste zu tun. Beste Vorraussetzungen für ein Date, dachte Hotch und fing an zu lachen, kein glückliches Lachen, ganz und gar nicht.

Jess sah zum wiederholten Mal auf die Uhr, sie war nervös und spielte an ihrer Halskette herum, was würde sie jetzt erwarten? Jess beschloss ihre Erwartungen nicht so hoch zu schrauben, wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Essen unter Freunden. Jess schreckte trotzdem hoch, als es klingelte. Hotch überreichte ihr einen Strauß gelber Rosen, als sie öffnete.

"Ich glaube, Du hast mal erwähnt, daß gelb Deine Lieblingsfarbe ist, Jess." Hotch bemühte sich um einen lockeren Tonfall, offensichtlich erfolgreich, Jess lächelte und lies ihn herein. "Du musst Dich nicht beeilen, mit den Blumen, der Tisch ist erst für halb acht reserviert."

"Wie hast Du da einen Tisch gekriegt, ich dachte das 'Gondola' ist auf Wochen ausgebucht?" wollte Jess wissen und stellte die Rosen ins Wasser.

"Ich kenne jemanden, der jemanden kennt, dessen Cousin..."

"Ok, ok, ich habs verstanden, lachte Jess und unterbrach Aaron´s Aufzählung.

"Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Jess", sagte Hotch und das meinte er ehrlich. Vielleicht würde das hier doch kein Desaster werden, er entspannte sich ein wenig. Jess wurde rot, Aaron gibt sich wirklich Mühe, dachte sie überrascht und lies sich in den Mantel helfen. "Ich denke, ich weiß es inzwischen", sagte Hotch auf dem Weg zum Auto.

"Was weißt Du?"

"Was Dich so sauer gemacht hat, Jess. Dankbarkeit ist nicht das, was Du möchtest, oder?"

"Dankbarkeit ist das letzte, das ich von Dir will", sagte sie und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. "Lass uns fahren, Aaron, ich hab Hunger."

Rossi saß auf zu Hause auf der Couch und versuchte nicht an Jess und Aaron zu denken. Jess hatte ihn angerufen und von der Einladung erzählt. Rossi wusste, daß Jess herausfinden musste, was sie wirklich für Hotch empfand, er hoffte aufrichtig, daß sowohl Hotch als auch Jess zu dem Schluss kommen würden, daß es nur Freunschaft war und nichts weiter. Rossi glaubte, daß Hotch nur eine Frau wirklich wollte, Quinn Carson. Sie hatte ihn glücklich gemacht, Jess hatte ihm von der Nacht erzählt, als Quinn die Beziehung beendet hatte, Hotch war verzweifelt gewesen. Rossi schenkte sich noch einen Cognac ein, musste es immer so kompliziert sein? Dave war sich nicht sicher, ob er so einfach wegstecken könnte, Jess an Hotch zu verlieren.

Wie so viele Dinge die gehyped wurden, hielt auch das 'Gondola' nicht, was es versprach. Das Essen kam spät, war fast kalt und völlig überteuert. Jess lachte, als sie wieder draussen waren, "na hoffentlich ist das kein schlechtes Omen", sie hakte sich bei Hotch ein, als sie ein paar Schritte gingen.

"Glaubst Du an sowas?" fragte er erstaunt.

"An schlechte Vorzeichen, Bestimmung oder Schicksal? Ich weiß nicht, Aaron, manchmal vielleicht. Ich möchte gern glauben, daß es einen Sinn hat, was passiert. Wollen wir noch tanzen gehen? Haley hat immer so von Deinen Tanzkünsten geschwärmt."

"Eines der wenigen Dinge, von denen sie geschwärmt hat, oder?"

"Du weißt, daß das nicht wahr ist, Aaron. Sie hat Dich geliebt, sie hat nur Deinen Job nicht ertragen." sagte Jess ernsthaft.

"Kannst Du meinen Job ertragen, Jess? Auf Dauer?" "Tue ich das nicht schon seit zwei Jahren, Aaron?"

"Das tust Du", bestätigte Hotch und legte seinen Arm um Jess. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist da vorne um die Ecke das 'Bossanova', wollen wir es dort versuchen?"

JJ hatte die Kinder ins Bett gebracht und saß jetzt in eine Decke gewickelt im Sessel. Sie trank ein Glas Weisswein, hatte eine Popcornschüssel auf dem Schoß und zappte sich durch das Fernsehprogramm, JJ konnte sich angenehmere Dinge vorstellen, an einem Freitag Abend. 'Ich will genau das, was sie hatte' sagte die Frau im Fernseher gerade, JJ stöhnte, Harry & Sally? Irgend jemand musste eine merkwürdige Vorstellung von Humor haben. Was Hotch und Jess wohl gerade machten? Sie dachte an das kleine Intermezzo im Büro, sie hatte sich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, aber Hotch war weder zurückgezuckt, noch hatte er sie schief angeschaut. Allerdings war er auch nicht vor Freude an die Decke gesprungen, ob sie sich wohl schon geküsst hatten? JJ kannte Jess nicht so gut, vielleicht würde ihr doch reichen, zumindest einen Teil von Hotch zu haben? Also ich würde wollen, daß er mich liebt. Mit Haut und Haaren, dachte JJ, Männer sahen das ein bisschen anders, das war ihr schon klar, aber Hotch war keiner dieser Kerle, der die Frauen zum Spass flachlegte, wie Derek das früher praktizierte. Hotch war kein Player, er war ein ernsthafter Mann. Zu ernsthaft? JJ war sich nicht sicher, vorhin als er Jack brachte, wirkte er sehr nachdenklich und irgendwie mitgenommen, reden wollte er aber nicht und JJ wollte ihn nicht drängeln. Er wird sich in Jess verlieben, dachte JJ, ich werde eine einsame alte Jungfer und Rossi ein seltsamer alter Mann, der mit sich selber spricht, genau so würde es kommen, ganz bestimmt.

Hotch und Jess hatten kein Glück, das 'Bossanova' war einem Laden namens 'PUNK' gewichen und der Name erklärte schon alles. Also stand Hotch´s Wagen dreißig Minuten später vor Jess Wohnung.

"Ich hätte Dir gerne einen schönen Abend bereitet, aber so ganz hat das wohl nicht geklappt", Hotch klang etwas frustriert, es war klar, daß nicht alles rund laufen würde, aber so eckig?

"Es muss ja noch nicht vorbei sein, Aaron, ich habe noch eine gute Flasche Rotwein zu Hause, tanzbare Musik und ich verspreche, nicht über Dich herzufallen, was meinst Du?"

Hotch musste lachen, "könnte ich über Dich herfallen?"

"Nur wenn Du es wirklich willst, Aaron", sagte Jess leise und stieg aus. Hotch zögerte kurz, verliess dann aber ebenfalls den Wagen. Er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, dachte Hotch entschlossen und lockerte seine Krawatte etwas, saß die schon immer so eng?

"Der Wein steht in der Küche und der Öfffner ist in der Schublade am Herd", sagte Jess als sie die Wohnung betraten. Sie hängte ihrem Mantel und Hotch´s Jacke an einen Bügel und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Jess machte nur eine kleine Stehleuchte an und holte Gläser aus der Vitrine.

"Dein Wasserhahn tropft, Jess, soll ich mich darum kümmern?" fragte Hotch aus der Küche, "nicht jetzt gleich, meine ich natürlich", fügte Hotch noch hinzu und trat sich gedanklich in den Hintern, was rede ich hier für einen Schwachsinn, dachte er erschrocken, ich mach das doch nicht zum ersten Mal. Er setzte sich zu Jess auf die Couch und schenkte den Wein ein.

Er warf einen genauen Blick auf Jess, "warum bist Du kein bisschen nervös, Jess?"

"Weil ich schon so lange auf Dich warte, Aaron", antwortete sie und küsste ihn, vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, Hotch rutschte in die Horizontale und zog Jess mit, Jess Küsse wurden fordernder und endlich erwiderte sie Hotch, seine Hand fuhr langsam an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang und Jess machte sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen, Hotch stöhnte leise, Jess fühlte sich gut an, seine Hand wanderte vor ihrem Oberschenkel zu ihrem Po und von dort aus in intimere Regionen. Er ist sehr behutsam, dachte Jess und veränderte ihre Position ein wenig, sehr viel Platz war auf ihrer Couch nicht, wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie sich einen Wirbel ausrenken, das passierte ihr öfter...Bei Dave hab ich keine Sekunde an sowas gedacht, ging Jess plötzlich auf, genaugenommen, hab ich da gar nichts gedacht, nur die Augen verdreht und geschrien.

"Ich kann das nicht, Jess,", sagte Hotch unvermittelt, bei ihm regte sich einfach nichts, Jess war, verdammt, sie war Jess. Das war das Problem.

Jess fing an zu kichern, "oh, Gott sei Dank, Aaron, ich kann das auch nicht, es ist als ob ich meinen Bruder küsse", sie lag auf Aaron´s Brust, schüttelte sich vor Lachen und steckte Hotch damit an, "wer immer es auch sein wird, Jess, der Kerl hat verdammtes Glück, eine wie Dich zu kriegen." sagte Hotch amüsiert.

"Ich bin sicher, Dave weiß das zu schätzen, Aaron", antwortete Jess und drückte Hotch einen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzte. "Dave Rossi?" Aaron war sprachlos, was für eine Art Profiler war er eigentlich?


	6. Chapter 6

**Eure Worte sind wie Gift - Der Herr der Ringe/Die zwei Türme**

Jess und Aaron verbrachten noch einen sehr entspannten Abend miteinander, aus der einen Flasche Rotwein wurden beinahe zwei. Hotch war froh, weiterhin so unbefangen mit Jess umgehen zu können. Daß Jess und Dave mehr verband, machte Hotch immer noch fast sprachlos.

"Also war Dave dieser ominöse Mann, den Du getroffen hast?"

Jess lachte, "ich hab niemanden getroffen, Aaron, ich wollte nur, daß Du aufhörst, mir die halbe Anwaltskammer vorzustellen, ich wollte ja eigentlich Dich. Dave hat dann vorgeschlagen, so zu tun als ob und dabei sind wir uns näher gekommen."

"Dave ist ein netter Kerl und mein Freund, Jess. Ich denke Ihr passt gut zusammen, wesentlich besser als wir Beide."

"Ich bin froh, daß es so ist und nicht anders, Aaron." Jess stand auf, ging ins Schlafzimmer und kam mit Bettzeug wieder. "Autofahren kannst Du heute nicht mehr, ich wollte Dich zwar heute Nacht in meinem Bett, aber ich fürchte, Du wirst die Couch nehmen müssen."

Hotch grinste, "die Couch ist völlig in Ordnung, danke, Jess. Für alles."

Jess nickte, "schlaf gut, Aaron."

Am nächsten Morgen um 9 Uhr stand dann Hotch vor JJ´s Tür um Jack abzuholen. JJ hatte in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zugemacht, sie musste immerzu an Hotch und Jess denken. Als sie ihn hereingelassen hatte, war es genau so, wie sie befürchtete. Hotch sah entspannt aus, wie jemand der Sex hatte, dachte JJ grimmig, aber das Schlimmste, er trug noch die gleichen Sachen wie gestern, er hatte also nicht zu Hause übernachtet. JJ rollte mit den Augen, hallo alte Jungfer, dachte sie.

"Daddy!" Jack erwartete seinen Vater schon sehnsüchtig. "War´s lustig mit Tante Jess?"

"Klar, mein Großer, warst Du brav bei JJ?"

Jack nickte. Lustig? fragte sich JJ, wohl eher durchaus befriedigend, wenn man sich Hotch so ansah.

"Wir haben noch nicht gefrühstückt, Hotch, möchtest Du mitessen?"

"Auja, wir wir essen noch bei JJ und Henry, ja Dad?"

"Wenn es für Dich wirklich in Ordung ist?" versicherte sich Hotch und JJ schob einen Stuhl für ihn zurück.

"Setz Dich. Rühr- oder Spiegeleier?"

"Mit Speck? Dann gerne Rühreier."

JJ stöhnte kaum hörbar, er wollte ein kräftiges Frühstück, wahrscheinlich weil er es brauchte? Musste anstrengend gewesen sein, mit Jess.

Will stieg aus dem Taxi, was zum Teufel machte dieser Wagen in seiner Einfahrt? JJ hatte es ziemlich eilig, einen neuen Lover an Land zu ziehen, dachte er grimmig und schloss die Türe auf. Aus dem Esszimmer konnte man fröhliches Kinderlachen hören und ein männliche Stimme. Hotchner? Will wurde sauer, er hatte dem Kerl nie getraut.

Er betrat das Esszimmer, "gibt es hier für mich auch noch Platz?" fragte er kalt. Hotchner saß auf seinem Stuhl, er trug kein Jackett, hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, die Krawatte fehlte und an seinem Hemd waren die zwei obersten Köpfe offen.

"Will", sagte JJ überrascht, "ich hab Dich nicht erwartet."

"Hab ich mir gedacht. Wie lang geht das schon mit Euch? Ist er der Grund, warum Du unbedingt wieder zurück wolltest?"

Hotch stand langsam auf, "das ist ein Missverständnis, Will, wirklich."

"Ja, genau so sieht das für mich aus, will nicht einer von Euch sagen, daß es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht?" Will pfefferte seine Reisetasche auf den Boden.

"Wir sollten darüber wie Erwachsene reden, vor allem aber nicht vor den Kindern." sagte Hotch steif und stellte sich vor JJ, nur zur Sicherheit.

Auf Will hatte das natürlich eine fatale Wirkung. "Musst Du Dich hinter ihm verstecken, JJ? Das ist billig, nichts anderes."

"Du machst Dich hier gerade lächerlich, Will", sagte JJ scharf und wandte sich an Jack. "Jack, nimmst Du Henry mit in sein Zimmer?"

"Tu was JJ sagt, Jack", ergänzte Hotch und warf Will einen unfreundlichen Blick zu.

Der dachte nicht daran, einen Gang runterzuschalten, "Also, wie lange schon? Vielleicht sollte ich einen Vaterschaftstest machen?" Will war auf 180.

"Geh einfach", sagte JJ, was unterstellte ihr Will da?

"Du solltest überlegen, was Du da sagst. Komm wieder, wenn Du Dich beruhigt hast." Hotch baute sich vor Will auf und verschränkte die Arme."Ich meine was ich sage, Will." Hotch beherrschte sich nur mühsam, er hätte Will am Liebsten rausgeschmissen, so ein Verhalten war nicht zu tolerieren, in keinster Weise.

"Verdammt JJ, glaubst Du, ich hätte vergessen, wie komisch Du und er reagiert haben, damals in New York? Ich bin nicht blöd, JJ", tobte Will weiter, machte einen Schritt Richtung JJ und packte sie am Arm, "ist er besser als ich?" fragte er grimmig.

JJ setzte ein kaltes Lächeln auf, "besser? In Gegensatz zu ihm bist Du ein blutiger Anfänger! Und jetzt sieh zu, daß Du mein Haus verlässt, ich will Dich hier nicht mehr sehen!"

"Du hast gehört, was JJ gesagt hat, geh bitte, Will", sagte Hotch ruhig und reichte ihm seine Reisetasche.

"Damit kommt Ihr nicht durch, niemals." Will verliess das Haus mit einem bösen Blick.

JJ fing an zu zittern, "e-es tut mir leid, Hotch, ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist."

"Du musst Dich nicht für Will entschuldigen, JJ. Allerdings war Deine Bemerkung über meine Fähigkeiten nicht unbedingt hilfreich."

JJ schluckte, "er hat mich provoziert, ich wollte Dich nicht, ich meine, ich hab Dich da jetzt mit reingezogen, ich wollte ihm doch nur eine Breitseite verpassen."

Hotch legte den Arm um JJ, "Er wird sich wieder beruhigen. Du solltest die Sache aber unbedingt aufklären, es ist nicht gut, daß er glaubt, wir hätten was miteinander."

Völlig gegen seine sonstigen Gewohnheiten trank Rossi Kamillentee. Die Ungewissheit über Jess und Hotch lies sein Herz rasen wie einen ICE. Espresso war da nicht unbedingt angezeigt. Er hatte schon versucht, sie anzurufen, erreichte aber nur die Box. Ich würde auch mein Handy ausschalten, wenn ich gerade mit dem Mann meiner Träume im Bett liege, dachte Dave frustriert. Er gönnte Hotch sein Liebesglück von Herzen, aber musste es unbedingt Jess sein? Dave beschloss, sich ein bisschen zu kultivieren und seinen Bart beim Friseur trimmen zu lassen, als es klingelte.

Jess war gekommen und sie sah fantastisch aus, dachte Dave, richtig glücklich.

"Willst Du mich nicht reinlassen, David?" fragte Jess lächelnd und Dave gab die Tür frei.

"Ich nehme an, es ist so gelaufen, wie Du wolltest?" Dave bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall. Jess schmunzelte darüber, sie hatte seine Anspannung schon an der Tür bemerkt.

"Es war eine Offenbarung, könnte man sagen", Jess nahm Dave ein bisschen auf den Arm, sie wollte ihn ein wenig zappeln lassen.

"Das freut mich für Dich, Jess", presste er halbwegs verständlich hervor. Jess lehnte sich an an Dave und strich über seine Wange.

"Du solltest Dich wirklich freuen, Dave, vor allem für Dich selbst", Jess legte ihre Arme um Daves Nacken, "es ist nichts passiert, Aaron und ich sind Freunde, nichts weiter. Ich würde vorschlagen, Du küsst mich endlich, Dave." sagte Jess, als Dave sie eine Weile einfach nur angesehen hatte. Er nahm sie wortlos auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

"Willst Du Deinen Trench nicht ausziehen, Jess" grinste er, als er sie gerade hochhob, war ihm ein leiser Verdacht gekommen, und so wie er Jess einschätzte, war der wohl nicht unbegründet.

"Warum machst Du das nicht," hauchte sie und räkelte sich ein bisschen auf dem Bett, Rossi konnte die Spitze an ihren Strümpfen sehen und hielt kurz den Atem an. Jess zog die High Heels aus und kniete sich aufs Bett.

"Vielleicht sollte ich Dir erst ein bisschen was ausziehen", sie zog Dave an sich heran und knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf, er lies sie einfach machen und genoss ihre Berührungen. Auch Jess genoss ihre Führungsrolle und schliesslich hatte sie Dave völlig ausgezogen, seine Erregung war unübersehbar und Jess führte seine Hand zum Gürtel ihres Trenchcoats.

"Alles nur für Dich", flüsterte Jess, als ihr Mantel fiel. Sie trug nichts darunter, ausser den halterlosen Strümpfen, Dave stöhnte laut, Jess machte ihn wahnsinnig, er schob ihre Beine ohne jeglichen Widerstand auseinander, Jess schrie auf, als er ihre Enge ausfüllte, sie kam fast augenblicklich und keuchte bei jeder seiner Bewegungen.

"Jess", flüsterte Dave an ihrem Ohr, "Jess Du bist wundervoll", er ergoss sich in sie und hielt sie ganz fest, bis Jess aufhörte zu zittern.

"Erzählst Du mir, was war?" fragte Dave nach einer Weile und Jess kicherte.

"Es war ein fürchterliches Date, ich meine, Aaron war bemüht, aber das Lokal war furchtbar, dann wollten wir tanzen, aber aus dem 'Bossanova' haben sie einen Punk-Schuppen gemacht und dann sind wir zu mir gefahren. Da ist es ein bisschen schräg geworden. Wir haben noch ein bisschen Wein getrunken und, bist Du sicher, daß Du das hören willst?"

Rossi nickte, er wollte alles wissen. "Dann hab ich ihn einfach geküsst und wir haben auf der Couch ein bisschen rumgemacht. Plötzlich hat er gesagt, daß er das nicht kann und ich musste so lachen, weil es mir ganz genau so gegangen ist. Aaron ist einfach nicht Du, Dave." Jess küsste Rossi zärtlich, "danke, daß Du mich das hast herausfinden lassen."

"Das ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, Jess", antwortete er, "aber ich wollte nicht, daß Du Dich irgendwann nach dem 'was wäre wenn' fragst." "Hm", meinte Jess, "was wäre, wenn Du mich nochmal lieben würdest?" Dave lachte, "so kannst Du die Frage stellen, Bella", sagte er und antwortete die Frage mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	7. Chapter 7

_Liebe Grüße an 'Guest', ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt_

** Im Haus der Tränen lächelt Venus nicht... Romeo und Julia / William Shakespeare**

Will streifte ziellos durch die Stadt, Samstag Vormittag hatte kaum ein Bar geöffnet und der verfluchte Kaffee war einfach kein Bourbon. Will kochte vor sich hin, ausgerechnet dieser Hotchner, wahrscheinlich fuhr JJ auf seine Unnahbarkeit ab, Will schnaubte, alles bloß Fassade, er fragte sich, wie lange es die Beiden wohl schon hinter seinem Rücken trieben? Und die drängendere Frage, war JJ dreist genug, ihm Hotchners Kind unterzujubeln? Er kickte eine leere Bierdose weg. Er hatte sich immer unterlegen gefühlt, auch JJ gegenüber. Es wurde besser, als sie die BAU verlassen hatte, aber sie wollte ja unbedingt wieder zurück. Als ob Mann und Kind nicht ausreichen genug gewesen wären, Will lachte grimmig, war aber klar, zu Hause gab es keinen Aaron Hotchner. Wie hiess nochmal das Flittchen von dem JJ erzählt hatte? Scarlett?

"Geht´s wieder?" fragte Hotch, JJ saß auf einem Stuhl und hielt sich an einer Tasse Kaffee fest.

"Ich wusste nicht, daß er so eifersüchtig auf Dich ist, Hotch. Ich hab ihm doch keinen Anlass gegeben, so was zu denken, oder doch?"

"Ich denke nicht, daß er glaubt, was er gesagt hat. Will hat erwartet, daß Du ihn mit offenen Armen empfängst, stattdessen sitzt Du in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Deinem Boss beim Frühstück, ich will ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen, JJ, aber für ihn muss das ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen sein."

"Trotzdem hat er nicht das Recht, mich quasi als untreue Schlampe zu bezeichnen!"

JJ stellte ihre Kaffeetasse wütend auf den Tisch und räumte das übrige Geschirr beiseite. Hotch konnte sehen, daß ihre Hände zitterten und legte spontan seine Hände auf ihre. "Es ist gut, JJ."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, "nein, ist es nicht", JJ lehnte sich an ihn und legte ihre Arme um Hotch´s Mitte, er fühlt sich so gut an, dachte sie, warum musste er jetzt Jess haben?

Hotch tätschelte etwas unsicher JJ´s Rücken, weinende Frauen machten ihn schon immer völlig hilflos und JJ klammerte regelrecht. Vor allem sollte er nicht an an ihren warmen Oberkörper denken, der sich so verführerisch an seinen presste. Eine Affäre mit einer Kollegin war keine gute Idee, das wusste Hotch, bei Morgan und Prentiss tolerierte er das, erstens waren die Beiden nicht Boss und Mitarbeiter und zweitens beeinflusste es ihre Arbeit nicht.

Er löste sich langsam von ihr. "Ich muss los, JJ, Jack will heute noch unbedingt auf den Bolzplatz. Wenn ich noch etwas tun kann, dann musst Du es nur sagen. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn Deine Mutter für ein paar Tage kommt?"

"Meine Mutter ist gerade in San Francisco bei ihrer Schwester. Ich komme hier zurecht, Hotch, ganz sicher. Ich wollte Dir eben nicht zu nahe kommen, entschuldige bitte." JJ straffte die Schultern, "Will wird mich nicht klein kriegen, wäre ja noch schöner."

Jess kam sich gerade etwas schamlos vor, 12 Uhr mittags und sie lag mit Dave immer noch im Bett, splitterfasernackt. Sie fing an zu kichern, das war einfach wunderbar, Dave war wunderbar.

"Ich hoffe mal, Du amüsierst Dich nicht über mich?" grummelte Rossi verschlafen und ging mit seinen Händen auf Wanderschaft.

"Nicht doch, aber ich hab so langsam Hunger."

"Den hab ich auch", murmelte Dave und küsste erst ihren Hals und dann ihr Schlüsselbein. "Leider muss das warten, das vorhin war mein letztes Kondom."

"Ich nehme die Pille, Dave, Du musst Dir da keine Sorgen machen, wir produzieren keine kleinen Rossis."

"Das würde ich auch nicht wollen, Jess", sagte Dave entschieden.

Jess setzte sich auf, "wie meinst Du das? Nicht jetzt, oder gar nicht?"

"Ich will keine Kinder haben Jess, nicht jetzt und nicht in Zukunft."

Dave stand abrupt auf und ging ins Bad. Jess konnte hören, wie er die Dusche aufdrehte. Warum reagierte Dave so komisch, fragte sich Jess, ob er sich zu alt fühlte? Aber dann wäre er sicher nicht so ruppig gewesen und Jess war sich sicher, daß Dave Rossi keiner war, der Probleme mit seinem Alter hatte. Sie hüllte sich in das Bettuch und ging zu ihm ins Bad. Dave stand nicht unter der Dusche. Er saß auf dem Badewannenrand und war offensichtlich meilenweit weg. Rede mir, dachte Jess, oh bitte, rede doch mit mir. Jess stand eine Weile nur da und starrte Rossi an, sie wollte ihn nicht drängen und drehte sich um. "Geh nicht weg, Jess", bat er leise und Jess setzte sich zu ihm. Sie streichelte seine Wange, "ich hab Dich doch gerade erst gefunden, ich werde nirgendwo hin gehen, nicht ohne Dich." Jess umarmte Dave liebevoll, was für ein Drama verschweigst Du mir da, dachte sie erschüttert.

Nein, Scarlett hiess sie nicht, Violet war ihr Name, dachte Will und sie arbeitete in diesem Nachtclub, dem 'Nocturne', sie hatten erst kürzlich dort eine verdeckte Ermittlung gehabt. Er erinnerte sich an die Platinblonde, ein kaltes, beherrschtes Weibsstück, die den Männern zeigte, wo der Hase langlief. Ob sie auch Hotchner so an der Kandarre gehabt hatte? Will grinste bei der Vorstellung, hoffentlich hatte sie kräftig zugeschlagen.

Er klopfte an der Türe des 'Nocturne' und hielt seine Marke vor das kleine Fensterchen. Der Türsteher öffnete sofort.

"Miss Violet?" fragte Will.

"Lady Violet hat Kundschaft, Detective, darf ich fragen, ob Sie dienstlich oder privat hier sind?"

"Ein rein privater Besuch", antwortete Will.

"Vielleicht setzen Sie sich so lange an die Bar?" Will setzte sich auf einen Barhocker und sah sich um. Er war immer wieder überrascht, wie normal und gediegen dieser Club wirkte, dabei war er der Hotspot der SM Society von DC. Vom Bezirksstaatsanwalt bis zum Abgeordneten oder Senator war hier alles zu finden. Will kippte den Bourbon, der auf wundersame Weise vor ihm stand. Bestellt hatte er ihn jedenfalls nicht.

"Hat er gesagt, was er will, Anton?" Fragte Violet den Türsteher.

"Nein, Ma'am, er behauptet, es wäre privat."

"Schick ihn in fünf Minuten herein", Anton nickte, "ja Ma'am." Was zum Teufel wollten die Bullen schon wieder hier? Der Club war sauber, es gab hier keine Prostitution, die Dienstleistungen hier waren anderer Art. Die Steuerunterlagen waren auch in Ordnung, Violet kümmerte sich persönlich darum. Sie zog sich den Lippenstift nach und setzte sich in einen ihrer violetten Plüschsessel.

"Herein", sagte Violet kalt, als es klopfte. "Det. William LaMontagne Jr., wenn ich mich recht erinnere, was führt sie zu mir?"

Violet machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, sie wusste, welchen Anblick sie dem Detective bot. Will warf einen interessierten Blick auf die Frau, sie war wirklich eine Augenweide, ihr Haar war zu einem strengen Knoten frisiert, ihr Make Up war auffällig und ihre veilchenfarbenen Augen wirkten riesig. Ein Halsband aus lila Samt zierte ihren Hals, sie trug eine ebenfalls samtene Corsage in der gleichen Farbe, die so eng geschnürt war, daß sich Will fragte, wie sie überhaupt atmen konnte, dazu Lederhandschuhe, die bis über ihre Ellenbogen gingen, schwarze Nahtstrümpfe und High Heels komplettierten ihr Outfit.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen einen Platz angeboten zu haben, Detective", sagte sie eisig und erhob sich.

"Aufstehen", herrschte sie Will an. Will stand sofort auf, mehr vor Schreck, er nahm fast Haltung an. Violet ging um ihn herum. "So ist es besser", er konnte ihr Parfum riechen, war das Weihrauch? Will hoffte, daß sie nur eine Show abzog, ansonsten steckte er in der Klemme. Sie war so verdammt nah, Will konnte ihren Atem in seinem Nacken spü strich über seinen Rücken und sein Hinterteil und Will hielt die Luft an. Sie hatte jetzt ihre Runde um ihn beendet und stand genau vor ihm. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Schritt und griff zu. Will erstarrte vor Schreck. Violet grinste innerlich, das funktionierte jedesmal.

"So ist es besser, jetzt kannst Du Dich setzen, Detective."

Will wollte sich wieder auf den Sessel setzen, als er ihren missbilligenden Blick bemerkte.

"Ich habe nichts von einem Sessel gesagt, Detective, der Fußboden erscheint mir angebrachter. Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, will ich, daß Du kniest. Dann reden wir vielleicht, vorrausgesetzt, mir gefällt, was ich sehe."

Will lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, er wollte nicht wissen, was sie tun würde, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, also kniete er sich hin und sagte vorsichtshalber nichts, genaugenommen hatte sie ihm auch nicht gestattet zu sprechen. Violet amüsierte sich gerade köstlich, sie würde ihn ein bisschen zappeln lassen, er lernte schnell, das musste sie ihm zugestehen, er sprach kein Wort, er verstand das Spiel.

Will kniete seit fünfzehn Minuten und er hatte das Gefühl, es wäre schon mindestens eine Stunde. Violet ignorierte ihn komplett, sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und machte irgendwelchen Papierkram. Eigentlich hatte Will gedacht, er könnte in der Platinblonden eine Verbündete gegen Hotchner finden, aber im Moment schüchterte sie ihn einfach nur ein. "Ich denke, das reicht für den Anfang", sagte sie plötzlich, "Du kannst aufstehen, Detective." Sie setzte sich wieder auf einen der XXL Sessel und machte eine Handbewegung zu dem Anderen.

"Also, weswegen sind sie hier? Sollten Sie meine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollen, muss ich Ihnen sagen, ich bin nicht Ihre Gehaltsklasse, oder haben Sie eine reiche Frau?" Sie reichte ihm einen Bourbon.

"Ihr Ex vögelt meine Freundin" knurrte Will.

Violet fing an zu lachen, "und deswegen glauben Sie, Sie könnten sich an mir schadlos halten? Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten?"

"Mein Sohn ist vielleicht nicht mein Sohn, finden Sie das auch witzig?" fragte Will aufgebracht.

"Wenn sich Ihre Freundin ihr Vergnügen anderweitig sucht, dann sollten Sie überlegen, warum das so ist." Antwortete Violet ruhig. "Und jetzt lassen Sie sich etwas über Aaron Hotchner erzählen. Er ist einer der ehrlichsten, verlässlichsten und pflichtbewusstesten Männer die ich kenne. Niemals würde er mit einer Frau schlafen, die mit jemand anderem zusammen ist. Wenn Ihre Freundin das Gegenteil behauptet, dann wollte sie Ihnen wahrscheinlich etwas heimzahlen, ich nehme an, Sie haben sich nicht wie ein Südstaatengentleman verhalten?"

Will wurde unruhig, woher konnte sie so etwas wissen?

"Ich kenne Männer wie Sie, William LaMontagne Jr., zur Genüge. Versöhnen Sie sich mit Ihrer Freundin, oder verlassen Sie sie, mir ist das gleich. Aber Finger weg von Aaron Hotchner, sie würden das bitter bereuen. Das ist keine Drohung, Detective, das ist ein Versprechen. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, zu gehen." Violet stand auf und öffnete die Tür für Will, er ging wortlos.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wieder vielen Dank an 'Guest' es geht auch schon weiter..._

**I hurt myself today...Hurt-Johnny Cash**

Jess fuhr nach Hause. Sie wollte Dave Zeit geben, sie wusste genau, es würde sinnlos sein, eine Antwort zu erzwingen. Rossi´s Reaktion auf das Thema Kinder war für Jess nicht nachvollziehbar, sie musste nicht zwingend welche haben, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, mit Dave eine Familie zu gründen. Sie hatte Dave schon mit Jack gesehen, völlig unbefangen und gelöst. Er mochte Kinder, ganz ohne Zweifel, kümmerte er sich doch zusammen mit Aaron um das Fussballtraining der Kids. Warum also dieses kategorische 'nein'? Ob er so wenig Vetrauen zu ihr hatte? Andererseits, lies er sie herausfinden, welcher Art ihre Gefühle für Hotch waren, also musste er ihr doch vertrauen, oder nicht? Jess stöhnte, warum war es so schwierig, glücklich zu werden? Andere schafften das doch auch, völlig problemlos.

Dominic betrat das Büro seiner Geschäftspartnerin. "Ich hörte, wir hatten ungebetenen Besuch?"

Violet sah vom Schreibtisch auf, "nichts geschäftliches, Dom. Ist Tim da?"

"Ist Tim nicht immer da?" Dom zeigte sein berüchtigtes Raubtierlächeln. "Wir brunchen gerade, es wäre genug für alle, Du isst wie ein Vögelchen, in letzter Zeit."

"Machst Du Dir etwa Sorgen um mich?" fragte Violet überrascht.

"Ohne Deine, selbst für mich, durchaus ansprechende Kostümierung siehst Du aus wie ein Schatten Deiner Selbst, Vi. Und jetzt beweg Deinen Hintern mit zu mir."

Lt. Tim Briggs nahm gerade einen Schluck Kaffee, als Dom mit Violet zurückkam.

"Hallo, Quinn", meinte er erfreut und umarmte sie herzlich. Tim bemerkte erschrocken, wie dürr sie geworden war. "Wie geht es Dir?"

"Es geht mir gut, Tim. Kennst Du William LaMontagne?" Tim nickte, sie log verdammt schlecht, "ist nicht in meinem Revier, aber ich kenne ihn. Er geht mit jemandem aus Hotch´s Team, Jennifer Jareau, die haben auch ein Kind, einen Sohn glaube ich. War er der, über den Dom gesprochen hat?"

"Ja, was hältst Du von ihm?", wollte Violet wissen.

"Ich habe noch nichts Nachteiliges über ihn gehört und die Kollegen im 14. scheinen ihn zu mögen. Macht er Dir Schwierigkeiten?"

"Er will Aaron Ärger machen, fürchte ich. Kannst Du ihn im Auge behalten?" bat Violet.

"Natürlich", antwortete Tim ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, er wusste, sie würde sowieso keine beantworten. "Aber jetzt iss mit uns, Dom versucht anscheinend mich zu mästen, das schaffen wir zu zweit nicht alles."

Violet lehnte ab, "nein, danke. Ich hab da noch einen Congressman in der Warteschleife, der schon ungeduldig ist." Violet verlies Dominic´s Büro wieder.

"Es geht ihr verdammt mies, oder?" fragte Tim seinen Geliebten.

"Sie leidet wie ein Tier, Tim. Ich fürchte, sie zerbricht an dieser unglücklichen Geschichte mit Hotchner", sagte Dom leise.

Dave fühlte sich furchtbar, als Jess gegangen war. Die so unvermittelt aufgekommene Kinderfrage war wie ein Schlag in seine Eingeweide gewesen. Er hatte das Thema einfach ausgeblendet, mit den Frauen vor Jess hatte sich diese Frage einfach nicht gestellt. Dave schmiss das Cognacglas in den Kamin, wenn er Jess deswegen jetzt verlor? Dave tat etwas, was er lange nicht getan hatte. Er fuhr zum Friedhof. Es war nur eine kleine Steinplatte, James David Rossi, geboren und gestorben am gleichen Tag, dem 26.4. Konnte soviel Schmerz unter dieser Steinplatte begraben sein? Konnte der glücklichste Tag im Leben auch der Grausamste sein? Seine Ehe mit Carolyn war unter diesem Verlust zerbrochen und jetzt kehrte dieser Schmerz mit voller Wucht zurück und zerstörte vielleicht seine Liebe zu Jess.

"Hey, wo kommst Du denn her, ich dachte Du geniesst die traute Zweisamkeit mit Dave?" fragte Hotch, er saß auf einer Bank im Park und sah Jack beim Fußballspielen zu.

"Ach Aaron", Jess setzte sich zu Hotch auf die Bank und lehnte sich an ihn. "Es ist alles so schwierig", Jess fing an zu weinen und Hotch legte den Arm um sie.

"Was ist passiert? Hattet Ihr schon Krach? Jess, nimm das nicht so ernst, das renkt sich wieder ein."

"Wir hatten keinen Krach, Aaron. Du kennst Dave schon lange und er ist Dein Freund. Warum will er keine Kinder?"

"Es ist ein wenig überstürzt, jetzt schon darüber zu reden, findest Du nicht?" Hotch war irritiert, hörte Jess ihre Biologische Uhr ticken?

"Es war nicht so, wie Du denkst, ich meine, wir haben nur über Verhütung gesprochen und da platzt Dave damit raus, daß er keine Kinder haben will, nicht jetzt und nicht in Zukunft, das waren genau seine Worte."

"Willst Du denn Kinder, Jess?"

"Das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt."

"Ist er nicht?" Hotch war ratlos, versteh einer die Frauen, dachte er frustriert. "Worüber diskutieren wir dann hier?"

Jess warf Hotch einen unwilligen Blick zu, "der Punkt ist, daß Dave mir so eine Tatsache vor die Füße schmeisst und nicht erklärt, warum das so ist." "Vielleicht hätte ihn eine Erklärung überfordert, Jess", vermutete Hotch.

"Du weißt also auch nicht bescheid?"

"Ich weiß, daß Dave drei mal verheiratet war, aber ich kenne nur die letzte , die, die sich nur vier Monate als bezeichnen durfte."

"So schlimm also?"

"Sagen wir mal, sie war keine adäquate Partnerin für Dave", Hotch versuchte, eine neutrale Beurteilung von Rossi´s Ex abzuliefern. "Lass ihm Zeit, Jess. Er wird es Dir sagen, wenn er dazu bereit ist, was immer es auch ist."

Hotch küsste Jess auf die Stirn. "Willst Du mit uns Essen?" fragte er und winkte Jack zu sich.

"Du kochst?" fragte Jess misstrauisch.

"Ich dachte an chinesisch und Wo-Fangs Lieferservice", erklärte Hotch in leicht beleidigtem Tonfall und Jess lachte.

"Dann werde ich mitessen."

JJ erschrak, als es klingelte. Will? Dachte sie im ersten Moment, bis ihr einfiel, daß der ja einen Schlüssel besaß. JJ schaute trotzdem durch den Spion, draussen winkten Emily und Garcia. Sie machte lächelnd die Türe auf, "was wollt Ihr denn hier, Mädels? Habe ich eine Verabredung vergessen?"

"Hotch hat mich vorhin angerufen, er meinte, Du könntest ein bisschen Gesellschaft brauchen", grinste Prentiss.

"Ja", ergänzte Garcia, wir haben Pizza, Pizza oder Pizza mitgebracht, ach ja, und Prosecco."

"Dann werde ich wohl Pizza nehmen müssen", sagte JJ und lies die Beiden erst mal herein.

"Hotch hat sich besorgt angehört, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, was ist bei Dir los?" fragte Prentiss und klappte die Pizzakartons auf.

"Will ist los, Em", gab sie zu.

"Will?" Garcia war überrascht, "ich dachte immer, ihr seid das perfekte Paar, immerhin arbeitet Will jetzt hier in DC, wo klemmt´s denn?"

JJ lies einen unwilligen Laut hören, "es gefällt ihm nicht, daß ich wieder zur BAU zurück bin, er möchte mich zu einer langweiligen Vorstadt-Hausfrau machen."

"Ups" machte Garcia und runzelte die Stirn, "das will er nicht wirklich, oder?"

"Das Schlimmste kommt noch, er glaubt, ich schlafe mit Hotch."

"Und? Tust Du´s?" fragte Emily ungeniert.

JJ wurde knallrot und Garcia kicherte, "Du hast es Dir aber vorgestellt, oder?"

"Aaron ist unser Boss, Mädels", kam es vorwurfsvoll von JJ.

"Oh, 'Aaron' ist es jetzt also", Prentiss fing an zu lachen, "komm schon, JJ, hast Du nie bemerkt, wie er Dich manchmal angesehen hat, vor Will, meine ich? Und dann diese Sache in NY, Henry war ein echter Schock für Hotch, Will hat das auch gesehen, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Du lieber Himmel, Emily Du redest hier über etwas, was völlig unmöglich ist. Selbst wenn, ich sage ausdrücklich wenn, ich für Hotch jetzt etwas übrig hätte, wäre das verlorene Liebesmüh, er ist mit Jess zusammen."

"Mit Jess?" platzte Pen heraus, "niemals!"

"Glaube ich auch nicht", stimmte Prentiss zu. "Woher willst Du das wissen?"

JJ fühlte sich wie im Verhör, "ich habe gestern für Jack den Babysitter gemacht, Jess und Hotch hatten ein Date. Als er heute morgen Jack geholt hat, hat er noch genau das Gleiche angehabt wie am Abend zuvor und er hat sehr zufrieden ausgesehen, muss ich wirklich noch mehr dazu sagen?" JJ seufzte frustriert.

"Armes JJ-Häschen", sagte Garcia mitleidig und umarmte JJ fest. "Aber ich glaube das trotzdem nicht."

Will saß alleine in seinem Hotelzimmer, er drehte nachdenklich das Whiskeyglas in seiner Hand. Hatte er Hotchner wirklich so falsch eingeschätzt? Aber die Situation am Frühstückstisch war so eindeutig gewesen. Die Platinblonde war von Hotchners Ehrlichkeit vollkommen überzeugt, Will hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß sie etwas Anderes als Ehrlichkeit in einer Beziehung auch nur ansatzweise tolerieren würde. Und zweifellos meinte sie ernst, was sie gesagt hatte. Will war immer noch von ihrer Präsenz überwältigt, niemals hatte er sich vorstellen können, sich freiwillig jemandem wie ihr zu überlassen und ihr Spielchen mitzuspielen. Will machte sein Glas leer und legte sich ins Bett. Sobald er morgen früh wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte, würde er noch einmal mit JJ reden. Ruhig und vernünftig, er hoffte aufrichtig, Hotchner nicht noch einmal in seinem Haus zu begegnen.


	9. Chapter 9

_danke, Bea. Freut mich, daß es Dir gefällt._

**Love is not a victory march... Leonard Cohen / Broken Hallelujah**

Jess sah Rossi im Auto vor ihrem Apartment sitzen, als sie von Aaron kam. "Hallo Fremder", Jess klopfte an seine Scheibe, "willst Du nicht mit raufkommen?" fragte sie ihn.

Dave stieg langsam aus, "willst Du das denn?"

"Sei kein Idiot, Dave, natürlich will das. Ich liebe Dich, so schnell wirst Du mich nicht loswerden, da musst Du Dir schon was anderes einfallen lassen."

Dave war erleichtert, vielleicht gab es eine glückliche Zukunft für Jess und ihn?

"Müssen wir reden, Jess?" fragte Dave in der Wohnung und Jess lächelte, "nur wenn Du das wirklich willst, David. Ich will Dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Wenn Du keine Kinder haben willst, dann kann ich das akzeptieren, versprich mir nur, daß Du mir irgendwann erzählst, weshalb."

Dave nickte, "ich liebe Dich, Jess."

"Ob ich Dir das einfach so glauben soll?" flüsterte Jess und legte ihre Arme um ihn, "ich fürchte, Du wirst mir das beweisen müssen."

Dave fing an, ihren Hals zu küssen, "was schwebt Dir da so vor, Bella?"

"Das 'Bella' ist schon mal ein guter Anfang", grinste Jess frech und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Will erwachte mit einem gigantischen Brummschädel, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den stoppeligen, rotäugigen Kerl da im Badezimmerspiegel überhaupt kannte. Konnte man eine Beziehung derart an die Wand fahren? Ganz offensichtlich, dachte Will und schnitt sich prompt beim Rasieren.

Eine gute Stunde später stand er zu Hause vor der Tür und klingelte. Er wollte den Schlüssel nicht benutzen, JJ sollte sich auf keinen Fall in die Defensive gedrängt fühlen.

"In Ordnung, wenn ich reinkomme?" fragte er, als JJ die Tür aufgemacht hatte.

"Es ist auch Dein Haus, Will", sagte JJ in ruhigem Tonfall und gab die Tür frei.

"Du hattest Besuch?" fragte er, als sie die Küche betraten, Sektgläser standen in der Spüle und die leeren Pizzaschachteln auf der Arbeitsfläche.

"Prentiss und Garcia. Pen hat Henry mit in den Zoo genommen, wir können also klären, was zu klären ist."

Will setzte sich. "Ich habe überreagiert, gestern. Es ist nur, Du hast so anders ausgesehen, mit ihm. Glücklich."

JJ schenkte Kaffee ein und stellte Will eine Tasse hin. "Ich habe nie mit Hotch geschlafen, Will. Ich bin nur so verdammt sauer auf Dich gewesen." JJ setzte sich ebenfalls.

"Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, JJ. Es ist auch egal, ob Du für ihn etwas empfindest, Tatsache ist doch, Du empfindest nichts mehr für mich, oder?"

"Nicht mehr genug, Will", gab JJ leise zu, "und das tut mir leid, für uns beide, Will."

"Ja, mir auch. Kann ich Henry sehen, wann immer ich möchte?"

"Natürlich kannst Du das, Du bist sein Vater, ich hoffe das weißt Du."

Will grinste verlegen, "ich war wirklich komplett drüber, oder?"

"Woher kommt diese plötzliche Erkenntnis?" fragte JJ überrascht.

"Ich hatte eine Art Unterhaltung mit einer ungewöhnlichen Frau, lange Geschichte. Vielleicht erzähle ich sie Dir irgendwann. Ich habe mich im 'Carlyle' einquartiert, bis ich was eigenes gefunden habe."

Will fühlte sich erleichtert, als er wieder auf der Straße stand. Das Ende seiner Beziehung mit JJ war absehbar gewesen, dachte er, Will war ehrlich zu sich selbst, das erste Mal seit Langem. Wäre JJ damals nicht schwanger gewesen, hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich schon viel früher getrennt. Er war überrascht, daß diese Erkenntnis nicht weh tat, ein bisschen, vielleicht, aber der große Schmerz blieb aus. Da gibt es etwas, was ich tun muss, dachte Will plötzlich und googelte eine Adresse.

JJ dachte über Will´s Worte nach, 'Du hast so anders ausgesehen, mit ihm', stimmte das? Sie hatte sich sehr wohl gefühlt, in Aaron´s und Jack´s Gesellschaft. _Aber er geht mit Jess_, hörte JJ eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, _mach Dir keine Hoffnung auf etwas, was nie sein wird_, "ach, halt doch einfach den Mund" sagte JJ laut und räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine.

Hotch legte die Bettwäsche zusammen und packte sie in den Schrank. Das Bügelbrett verstaute er hinter der Tür, das Bügeleisen war noch zu heiß, um es wegzuräumen. Hotch beschloss, erstmal einen Kaffee zu trinken und ein Stück Kuchen zu essen. Jess hatte sich gestern noch erbarmt und gebacken, seine eigenen Versuche konnte man selbst mit sehr viel gutem Willen nicht als Kuchen bezeichnen. Er setzte sich gemütlich auf sein Sofa und griff zu einem Roman, den er schon länger angefangen hatte, aber aus welchen Gründen auch immer, des Öfteren beiseite legen musste. Jack war mit Garcia und Henry im Zoo und so hatte Hotch ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Dachte er zumindest, bis es klopfte.

"Ich bin´s, JJ."

Hotch war überrascht, hatte Will wieder Schwierigkeiten gemacht?

"Hey, alles in Ordnung? JJ?" JJ konnte nur starren. Der Hotch, der ihr da gerade die Tür aufgemacht hatte, konnte nicht real sein. Er trug ein enganliegendes, schwarzes Shirt mit kurzen Ärmeln, man konnte nicht jeden Muskel erkennen, wie bei Morgan, dachte JJ, aber verstecken musste sich Hotch keineswegs, seine Jeans war alt und ausgebleicht, aber in Kombination mit dem Shirt, JJ wurde warm, und seine Haare? Sie wirkten ein wenig unordentlich und nicht so akkurat wie sonst, er sah locker und entspannt aus, Jahre jünger, dachte JJ.

"Äh, ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, Will und ich haben geredet."

Hotch schmunzelte, "wollen wir das im Hausgang besprechen, oder kommst Du herein?"

JJ wurde gerade bewusst, daß sie immer noch vor der Türe stand und betrat Hotch´s Wohnung.

"Ich bin noch nie hier gewesen", sagte sie und hätte sich am Liebsten geohrfeigt, als ob er das nicht wüsste, wie unbeholfen konnte man sein?

"Ich weiß", bestätigte Hotch und bot ihr einen Platz an. "Möchtest Du Kaffee? Apfelkuchen ist auch im Angebot."

JJ setzte sich aufs Sofa, "Apfelkuchen hört sich prima an, hast Du den gebacken?"

Hotch lachte in der Küche, "dann würde ich ihn Dir nicht anbieten".

JJ sah sich um, seine Wohnung wirkte gemütlich und zweckmäßig, eigentlich schlossen sich diese zwei Sachen aus, aber Hotch hatte eine gute Mischung gefunden. Sie griff nach dem aufgeschlagenen Buch, 'Kalte Asche'? "Haben wir nicht Mord und Totschlag genug?" fragte sie, als Hotch mit Kaffee und Kuchen wiederkam und sich zu ihr auf das Sofa setzte.

"Was hast Du erwartet? In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß meine Ex-Geliebte Teilhaberin in einem SM Club ist, fändest Du wohl 'Shades of Grey' passender?"

JJ wurde rot und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, "ich weiß nicht", brachte sie mühsam über die Lippen.

"So war unsere Beziehung nicht, JJ, in keinster Weise." Hotch atmete tief durch, "ich habe Quinn am Freitag gesehen, bevor ich Dir Jack vorbei gebracht habe."

Das erklärte natürlich sein Verhalten, dachte JJ, Hotch war ihr noch verschlossener und nachdenklicher vorgekommen, an diesem Tag.

"Ist sie bei Dir gewesen?" fragte JJ.

"Nein, ich war bei ihr im Club. Es ging mir nicht gut, ich wollte nur mit ihr reden, statt dessen habe ich kaum verheilte Wunden aufgerissen." sagte Hotch leise.

"Vermisst Du sie?"

"Ja, das tue ich", antwortete Hotch ehrlich. "Sie war die erste Frau, die ich nach Haley an mich herangelassen habe. Sie hat nie etwas von mir gefordert, mich einfach so akzeptiert wie ich bin. Sie hat nie versucht, jemand anderen aus mir zu machen und sie hat immer gewusst, was ich gerade brauche, in jeder Beziehung, JJ."

JJ war sich klar darüber, daß Hotch wohl noch nie so offen über seine Gefühle gesprochen hatte und er tat es mit ihr. Er hatte Quinn geliebt, wahrscheinlich tat ein Teil von ihm das immer noch.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte JJ und griff nach seiner Hand.

Hotch sah ihr in die Augen, "das ist keine gute Idee, JJ", ihre Gesichter waren kaum eine Handbreit von einander entfernt.

"Das ist mir völlig egal", flüsterte sie und küsste Hotch verlangend, das Glück war ein launisches Miststück und JJ wollte ein bisschen Glück mit Hotch, solange das möglich war.

Sie spürte Aaron´s Hände, die sich einen Weg unter ihr Shirt suchten und seine Lippen an ihrem Hals, JJ stöhnte, das machte er gut, sie hob ihre Arme und Hotch zog ihr das Shirt aus, JJ rutschte auf seinen Schoß und kurz darauf machte sein Oberteil ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden.

"Ich will Dich, JJ", flüsterte Hotch und führte ihre Hand zu seinem Schritt, zur Bestätigung, JJ keuchte, oh Gott, das war deutlich, dachte sie und nestelte an seinem Gürtel, ihre Hände zitterten dabei. "Wir können ins Schlafzimmer", Hotch klang heiser, JJ nickte nur und keine Minute später lag sie nur noch in Unterwäsche auf seinem Bett und sah Hotch zu, wie er sich langsam auszog und sich dann zu ihr legte.

"Du bist eine schöne Frau, Jennifer", sagte Hotch und befreite sie von ihrem Slip, er schob ihre BH Träger nach unten und küsste JJ leidenschaftlich, es fühlte sich richtig an, für Hotch und für JJ. Sie rollte sich auf ihn und lies ihre Lippen über seine Brust wandern, "JJ, in der rechten Schublade", stöhnte Hotch leise.

"Ja? Oh, natürlich", JJ wurde auf Anhieb fündig und riss die Kondomhülle auf. "Lass mich das machen", sagte sie. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um ihn und fuhren provozierend langsam an seiner Härte auf und ab, bevor JJ das Komdom plazierte. Ein wenig später nahm sie Hotch in sich auf. JJ stöhnte leise, Hotch füllte sie so komplett, JJ genoss jeden Zentimeter von ihm. Aaron lies JJ ihr eigenes Tempo finden, er legte nur seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, JJ stiess einen zufriedenen Seufzer aus, als sie kam und auf Aarons Brust sank, im gleichen Moment wurde auch Hotch erlöst.

"JJ", Hotch hatte seine Arme fest um die erschöpfte, junge Frau gelegt, "wir hätten das schon viel früher tun sollen."

Will stand mit einer großen Tüte Lebensmittel bewaffnet vor Quinn´s Haustür und klingelte sturm.

"Was wollen Sie?" Quinn klang ärgerlich.

"Ich will mich entschuldigen, ich war ein ziemlicher Arsch", antwortete Will und klingelte noch mal. "Ich werde hier nicht weggehen", sagte Will der Sprechanlage. Eine Minute später ertönte der Summer. "Sie sehen furchtbar aus", Will erschrak, als Quinn die Tür aufmachte, sie hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit der dominanten, kaltherzigen Frau von gestern. Sie wirkte müde und traurig, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie geweint. Ihm wurde klar, daß er sie gerade völlig ohne Rüstung sah. "Wo ist Ihre Küche?"

"Meine Küche?"

"Sie haben behauptet, Sie kennen Männer wie mich, Quinn, aber Sie haben keine Ahnung wie ich bin. Also, wo ist Ihre Küche?"

Quinn stöhnte, "hinten links", was zum Teufel wollte LaMontagne hier?

Will packte die Lebensmittel auf den Tisch, "kochen ist wie Therapie, Quinn. Sie müssen Hotchner loslassen, wie ich JJ losgelassen habe, sonst reisst es Sie in den Abgrund. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich und schälen Sie die verdammten Kartoffeln."


	10. Chapter 10

**Erstaunlich, daß der Mensch nur hinter einer Maske ganz er selbst ist...Edgar Allen Poe**

"Denken Sie wirklich, mit ein bisschen Cajun-Zauber-Küche bringen sie die Welt wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Quinn bitter und schenkte sich einen großzügig bemessenen Wodka ein.

"Ist es dafür nicht ein bisschen zu früh?" wollte Will wissen.

"Irgendwo auf der Welt ist es immer bereits fünf Uhr nachmittags, ausserdem, was kümmert Sie das?" Quinn leerte das Glas in einem Zug und schenkte nochmal nach.

"Ja, warum kümmert mich das eigentlich? Offensichtlich gefallen Sie sich ganz gut, so in ihrem Selbstmitleid!"

"Passen Sie auf, was Sie da sagen, Detective", sagte Quinn scharf und stellte das Glas hart auf dem Tisch ab.

"Sonst was? Holen Sie die Handschellen oder die Reitgerte wieder raus? So einfach werden Sie den Schmerz nicht los, Quinn. Sie sind verletzt und verdammt unglücklich, das kann ich verstehen, was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Sie sich davon so überwältigen lassen. Wir alle machen manchmal schwere Zeiten durch, ich laufe auch nicht grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd in der Gegend herum, ich habe heute meine Freundin verlassen und friste meine Tage in Zukunft einsam in einem Hotel." Will legte die Hähnchenkeulen in die Marinade.

"Hab ich nicht gesagt, Sie sollen die Kartoffeln schälen?" Will immitierte ihren Kommandoton und Quinn entschlüpfte ein winziges Lächeln. Geht doch, dachte Will erleichtert, sie sah so unglaublich zerbrechlich aus, er konnte kaum glauben, daß das die gleiche Frau war, die ihm gestern einen Schauer über den Rücken hatte laufen lassen.

"Wir können nicht den ganzen Sonntag im Bett verbringen, Agent Rossi", flüsterte Jess, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen.

"Hm", machte Dave verschlafen, "mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde woanders hin", erklärte er mit einem verschmitzem Lächeln. Dann wurde Dave plötzlich ernst. "Ich schulde Dir eine Erklärung, Jess. Ich will das nicht aufschieben, es hat nichts mit Dir zu tun, überhaupt nicht. Es ist allein mein Problem. Meine erste Frau, Carolyn, und ich wir haben eine ganze Weile versucht, Kinder zu bekommen. Als Carolyn dann endlich schwanger war, gab es nichts, was uns glücklicher gemacht hat", Rossi machte eine Pause und Jess steichelte zärtlich seine Brust. "Aber dann hat es Komplikationen gegeben, keiner der Ärzte konnte uns erklären, warum. Unser kleiner Junge ist gestorben, ein paar Tage vor dem Geburtstermin."

Dave´s Stimme brach und Jess merkte, daß er weinte.

"David", sagte sie leise und wischte ihm die Tränen sachte weg, "das ist furchtbar."

"Carolyn musste, sie musste all das durchmachen um am Ende unseren toten Jungen zu bekommen, er hat ausgesehen, als würde er nur schlafen, Jess. Ich will das nie wieder erleben müssen, ich kann das nicht, Jess, nicht noch einmal." Es brach förmlich aus ihm heraus, Jess wusste, daß es sinnlos war, Dave zu sagen, daß das nicht zwangsläufig wieder passieren würde, das wusste er wahrscheinlich selber, aber es gab einen Unterschied zwischen Herz und Kopf, zwischen wissen und wissen, dachte Jess erschüttert. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Carolyn durchmachen musste und was dieses Tauma für Dave bedeutete. Dave legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust wurde langsam ein bisschen ruhiger.

Jess streichelte über seine Haare, "ich verstehe Dich Dave, Du verlierst mich deswegen nicht. Es ist nicht so wichtig, ob wir Kinder haben oder nicht, verstehst Du? Ich liebe Dich, so wie Du bist, ohne wenn und aber."

"So wie ich Dich", antwortete Dave leise.

"Wie lange braucht das jetzt?" fragte Quinn, sie hatte ohne weiteren Protest die Kartoffeln geschält und in Scheiben geschnitten.

Will schob die Hühnerbeine gerade in den Ofen. "Ungefähr 45 Minuten, nach einer halben Stunde geben wir die gepfefferten Kartoffelscheiben dazu." Will lächelte, "Sie sehen besser aus, als vorhin."

"Das ist keine Kunst", antwortete Quinn mit einem Anflug von Humor.

"Warum tun Sie das, Will?"

"Ehrliche Antwort? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie haben mich zum Nachdenken gebracht, mit der Nummer in Ihrem Büro. Ich hätte Ihr Spiel nicht mitspielen müssen, Quinn, aber ich hab es getan. Völlig freiwillig, JJ gegenüber habe ich mich immer unterlegen gefühlt, Ihnen habe ich einfach die Kontrolle überlassen, ich habe mich gefragt, warum."

Quinn lächelte jetzt und Will war fasziniert, wie sehr sie das veränderte, er konnte verstehen, was Hotchner angezogen hatte.

"Weil Sie es richtig erkannt haben, Will, es ist ein Spiel, nichts weiter. Und es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen sich unterlegen zu fühlen und unterlegen zu sein. Sie hätten mir gestern einfach einen Vogel zeigen und gehen können. Sie haben sich entschieden zu bleiben, freiwillig. Darum geht es, um Freiwilligkeiten und Entscheidungen, die uns frei machen."

"Sie sind eine kluge Frau, Quinn Carson", sagte Will entschieden.

"Ja, eine kluge Frau, die nicht aufhören kann, einen Mann zu lieben, der niemals für sie bestimmt war." Quinn fing an zu weinen, als sie das sagte.

Will machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. "Es wird alles gut", sagte er leise und hielt sie so fest er konnte, Quinn weinte lange und verzweifelt, aber Will hielt sie einfach fest. Und irgendwann wurde es besser, Quinn´s Schmerz wurde ein bisschen weniger.

JJ beobachtete Hotch, er schlief ruhig und entspannt. Vorhin hatte sich alles so gut und richtig angefühlt, aber jetzt musste JJ an Jess denken und bekam Gewissensbisse. JJ fühlte sich gerade als 'die andere Frau' und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie stand vorsichtig auf, um Aaron nicht zu wecken und zog sich leise an. Es konnte auch nicht mehr so lange dauern, bis Pen mit den Kindern auftauchte und das letzte was JJ wollte, war diese Situation erklären. Sie lies Aaron´s Haustür ganz sachte ins Schloss fallen.

Kurz darauf klingelte Garcia bei Hotch, er realisierte verschlafen, daß die rechte Bettseite leer war, weshalb war JJ weg? Garcia klingelte nochmal und Hotch stieg aus dem Bett, er erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich etwas anzuziehen, die Art von Gesprächsstoff wollte er Pen nicht liefern.

"Ich bin doch schon da!" Hotch machte die Tür auf, "Hallo mein Großer, hallo Garcia, hey Henry. Steh da draussen nicht rum, Garcia."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde Hotch von einer Frau angestarrt. Niemand wird mir glauben, daß Hotch so aussehen kann, so... sexy, dachte Pen erschüttert, er war barfuss, seine Haare durcheinander und sein Shirt trug er definitiv verkehrt herum. Er hatte zweifellos Sex gehabt, Garcia beneidete die Glückliche gerade ungemein.

"Hab ich bei was Wichtigem gestört?" fragte sie grinsend und Hotch warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

"Hattet Ihr Spaß im Zoo?"

Jack lachte glücklich, "Ist immer lustig mit Tante Pen, stimmt´s Henry?" Henry nickte und hielt Hotch den Eisbären hin, den Garcia für ihn gekauft hatte.

"Hat Penny kauft", sagte er.

"Hat Penny gut gemacht", erwiderte Hotch und schmunzelte. "Danke, daß Du dich um die Kinder gekümmert hast, Garcia. JJ war sicher froh, ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben, nach dem Stress mit Will." Dabei fiel ihm ein, daß JJ nicht gesagt hatte, wie dieses Gespräch mit Will ausgegangen war, Trennung oder Versöhnung? War letzteres der Fall gewesen, dann war die Aktion von Eben einfach nur dumm und musste wie ein One-Night-Stand behandelt werden, das Blöde war nur, Aaron hatte keine Ahnung, wie man sich nach so etwas verhielt, er hatte noch nie einen. Wie auch immer, er musste mit JJ reden.

"Daddy, Dein Bett ist unordentlich, ich soll immer aufräumen, aber Du machst das auch nicht!" rief Jack empört aus dem Schlafzimmer, auf dem Weg ins Kinderzimmer hatte er einen Blick hineingeworfen.

Garcia beobachtete fasziniert, wie ihr Boss plötzlich rot wurde und fing an zu lachen, "ich bin dann mal weg", prustete sie und verschwand mit Henry.

JJ stand zu Hause unter der Dusche und konnte immer noch Aaron´s Hände auf ihrem Körper spüren, liebevoll und doch fordernd, JJ drehte das kalte Wasser noch ein bisschen mehr auf, sicher war sicher. Aaron war genau so gewesen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte, vielleicht noch ein bisschen besser, dachte JJ. Aber er hatte Jess, warum war er so mir nichts, dir nichts, auf ihre Avancen eingestiegen? Hotch war doch gar nicht der Typ, der seine Frau oder Freundin betrog. "Ein bisschen mehr reden wäre sinnvoll gewesen, Jennifer", sagte JJ zu sich selbst und drehte das Wasser ab. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, in etwas Bequemes zu schlüpfen, bevor Garcia mit Henry kam.

"JJ, Du hast geduscht", war das Erste, was Garcia sagte, JJ konnte förmlich sehen, wie Pen´s Rädchen rotierten, Pen nahm sie beiseite, "Du und Hotch? Oh, JJ, sag das das wahr ist, bitte." flüsterte sie.

JJ rollte mit den Augen, die Arbeit mit Profilern färbte wohl auf Garcia ab. "Hotch ist mit Jess zusammen, Garcia, das solltest Du nicht vergessen."

"Das heisst ja, oder?" Pen gab keine Ruhe, Jess und Hotch war einfach absurd, egal was JJ gesehen zu haben glaubte. "Ich werd schon noch dahinter kommen", drohte sie spielerisch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Die Liebe ist so unproblematisch wie ein Fahrzeug. Problematisch sind nur der Lenker, die Fahrgäste und die Straße... Franz Kafka**

Will beobachtete Quinn beim Essen. Es schmeckt ihr, dachte er erleichtert. Als er sie vorhin umarmt hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, wie erschreckend mager sie war. Quinn sah nicht nur zerbrechlich aus, sie war es auch. Will wurde von einer Welle der Zuneigung für sie erfasst, er hatte bei JJ nie wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, sie beschützen zu müssen, aber Quinn brauchte jemanden, der sie vor sich selbst beschützte.

"Woran denken Sie, Will?" fragte sie und legte das Besteck weg.

Will lächelte, "an nichts besonderes", sagte er schwammig.

"Sie denken über mich nach, nicht wahr?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Geben Sie nebenbei die Hellseherin?" wollte Will überrascht wissen, die Frau war einfach unglaublich.

Quinn lachte, "ich hab nur geraten, keine Angst, so gut bin ich nicht." Will musste mitlachen, es tat gut, sie so zu sehen.

"Sie müssen nicht im Hotel wohnen, Will. Das Haus ist so leer, meine kleine Schwester ist in Europa und ich habe ein Gästezimmer, das niemand benutzt. Ausserdem, ich will nicht alleine sein, Will", sagte Quinn leise, "ich könnte wirklich einen Freund gebrauchen." Sie machte dieses Angebot ganz spontan. Ich hab mich in ihm getäuscht, dachte Quinn, er ist ein netter Kerl, den die Situation mit seiner Freundin einfach nur überfordert hatte. Will beschloss genau so spontan, ihr Angebot anzunehmen, Quinn war so ganz anders, als die Frauen, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Will wusste nicht genau, was er für sie empfand, er hatte nur das Bedürfnis, für sie da zu sein.

"Schoko-Crossie, warte mal", Garcia zog Morgan am Montag früh in ein leerstehendes Büro.

"Hey, langsam Baby Girl, was ist los?"

"Ihr Männer redet untereinander, oder?" fragte Garcia.

"Reden? Worüber?" Morgan verstand die Frage nicht.

"Sei nicht so schwerfällig, mein Prinz, über Frauen natürlich."

"Über Frauen? Ich gehe mit Prentiss, ich rede nicht mehr über Frauen, Baby Girl, sie würde mich erschiessen."

"Dann wirst Du eine Ausnahme machen müssen, ich will wissen, mit wem Hotch gestern Sex hatte."

Derek fing an zu lachen, "Hotch hat keinen Sex, mein Mädchen", sagte er überzeugt.

Jetzt war es an Pen zu lachen, "Oh, mein dunkler Unwissender, und wie er das hatte."

Morgan wurde neugierig, "wie kommst Du denn darauf?"

"Ich gebe doch meine Quellen nicht preis. Fakt ist, Hotch wurde flachgelegt und Du wirst rausfinden von wem, mein Süsser", sagte Garcia und tänzelte aus dem Büro. Mit wem sollte Hotch den horizontalen Tango tanzen, fragte sich Morgan, gut, da war Quinn Carson, aber das war Geschichte, Wochen her. Und ganz sicher riss sich Hotch keine Schnecke in irgendeiner Bar auf. Also war es jemand, den er kannte. Hm, musste rauszufinden sein.

Derek machte sich auf in die Teeküche. "Hey, Genie, hypothetische Frage, wenn Hotch jemanden daten würde, wer wäre die logische Wahl?"

"Hotch trifft jemanden?"

"Ich hab gesagt, wenn, Pretty Boy, also?"

Reid überlegte kurz, "Jess. Sie erfüllt alle nötigen Kriterien, sie liebt Jack, sie kennt Hotch´s Job und Hotch und sie stehen sich nahe. Statistisch gesehen, führen 46% von Freundschaften zwischen Mann und Frau zu glücklichen und dauerhaften Beziehungen. Ausserdem ist Jess eine hübsche Frau." schloss Reid seine Ausführungen.

"Du hast ein Auge für hübsche Frauen? Seit wann, Kleiner?"

"Nur weil ich nicht über so viel Erfahrung verfüge, wie gewisse Anwesende, heisst das nicht, daß ich mit Scheuklappen durch die Welt laufe, Derek." Reid drehte sich leicht beleidigt um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

"Was hab ich denn gesagt?" rief ihm Morgan hinterher.

"Warst Du wieder unsensibel, mein Geliebter?" flüsterte Emily an seinem Ohr.

"Ich bin zu niemandem unsensibel, ich weiss doch, wohin das führt", grinste Morgan und stahl sich einen schnellen Kuss von Emily.

"Hey, Hotch, schönes Wochenende gehabt?" fragte Morgan harmlos, als er seinen Kopf zu Hotch ins Büro steckte.

Hotch schaute von seinen Papieren auf, "Mein Wochenende war wie immer, Morgan", sagte er möglichst neutral.

"Hast Du was mit Jack und Jess unternommen?" bohrte Morgan weiter und kam sich ziemlich blöd dabei vor, aber er konnte Hotch schlecht fragen, wie es mit Jess so war.

"Garcia war mit Jack und Henry im Zoo, die Kids hatten Spaß mit ihr. Warum fragst Du?"

"Äh, nur so, Em und ich dachten, Du gehst zu wenig aus, ich meine, der Job ist nicht alles, wenn Du verstehst?" Ich rede mich hier um Kopf und Kragen, dachte Morgan frustriert, Garcia sollte selber sehen, wie sie an ihre Info´s kam.

"Hey Will, hast Du eine Minute?" Will betrat das Büro seines Lieutenant´s.

"Will, das ist Lt. Tim Briggs vom 54th, dort haben sie gerade massive Personalprobleme, ich würde Dich gerne zur Unterstützung für ein paar Tage dahin schicken."

Will zuckte mit den Achseln, das 54th lag näher bei Quinn´s Haus, das machte den Weg zur Arbeit leichter. "Kein Problem für mich, gleich Morgen früh?" fragte er und Briggs nickte.

"Acht Uhr?"

"Sicher, ist sonst noch was?" wollte Will wissen.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Lt. Anderson. Will ging, um seinen Schreibtisch ein bisschen auf Vordermann zu bringen.

"Was hältst Du von ihm, Craig?" fragte Tim Briggs.

"Guter Detective, netter Kerl, hat wohl ein paar Beziehungsprobleme, wenn man dem Flurfunk glauben darf, weshalb willst Du ihn in Deinem Team?"

"Ich habe einer Freundin versprochen, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben", erklärte Tim und Craig Anderson fing an zu lachen.

"Muss aber eine ganz besondere Freundin sein", Anderson wusste um Tim´s sexuelle Orientierung und fand amüsant, daß Briggs über eine Freundin sprach.

"Das ist sie wirklich", antwortete Tim ernsthaft.

JJ saß in ihrem Büro und rutschte unentschlossen auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Sie wollte mit Hotch reden, nicht unbedingt hier im Büro, aber sie wollte das Gespräch auch nicht aufschieben. Sie strich sich den Rock gerade und ging zu ihm. Sie stiess beinahe mit Morgan zusammen, der fast fluchtartig Hotch´s Büro verlies.

"JJ", sagte Hotch erfreut und lächelte sie an.

"Wir haben vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, gestern", JJ klang unsicher.

"Einen Fehler?" wiederholte Hotch und sein Lächeln verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

"Du bist mit Jess zusammen, Du hättest nicht mit mir schlafen dürfen", versuchte JJ zu erklären.

Hotch war fassungslos, "Du hältst mich also für jemanden, der seine Partnerin betrügt, JJ?" Hotch war aufgestanden, "Du hast Dich mir förmlich an den Hals geworfen, falls Du das vergessen hast!" Hotch war etwas lauter geworden.

"Du hättest 'nein' sagen können, Will hat Dich in dem Moment doch auch nicht interessiert, Du hast nicht mal gefragt, ob wir noch zusammen sind." entgegnete JJ sauer.

Reid und Morgan saßen auf Reid´s Schreibtisch und versuchten sich im Lippenlesen, was war da oben los?

Rossi betrat das Großraumbüro mit breitem Grinsen und extrem guter Laune, "Hey Jungs, alles klar?" fragte er und setzte sich dazu. "Streiten Hotch und JJ?" wollte Rossi irritiert wissen, das sah nach einem heftigen Wortgefecht aus.

"Ich glaube, das tun sie", stellte Reid fest.

"Dann sollten wir das als einmaligen Ausrutscher betrachten", resümierte Hotch nüchtern, was sollte er mit einer Frau, die davon ausging, er würde kaltlächelnd seine Freundin betrügen? Wie konnte sie ihm das nur zutrauen? Kannte sie ihn so wenig?

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig", schnappte JJ und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Autsch", grinste Morgan auf dem Schreibtisch, von wegen Jess, dachte er, JJ ist es. Auch wenn Em des Öfteren behauptete, er wäre ein unsensibler Klotz, er hatte durchaus bemerkt, daß Hotch früher mal an JJ interessiert war, er hatte so einen Blick drauf gehabt, in der Vor-Will-Ära. Nachdem jetzt Will offensichtlich der Vergangenheit angehörte, Em hatte heute Nacht so etwas erwähnt, warum sollten Hotch und JJ keinen Versuch starten, bei ihm und Prentiss lief es doch auch.

Rossi schüttelte den Kopf, so wie das aussah, fuhren Hotch und JJ gerade etwas an die Wand, er beschloss, mit Hotch zu reden.

Was Rossi keine fünf Minuten später auch tat. "Explosive Stimmung?" fragte er grinsend und Hotch schnaufte nur.

"Hast Du schon jemals in Erwägung gezogen, ins Kloster zu gehen, Dave?"

Rossi lachte geradeheraus, "Noch nie, Aaron, wirklich nicht, und Du solltest darüber auch nicht nachdenken, mir hilft es immer, einen neuen Porsche zu kaufen."

Darüber musste Aaron jetzt lachen, "ich bin kein Bestsellerautor, Dave, das übersteigt meine Möglichkeiten."

"Was war das, mit Dir und JJ?"

Hotch machte die Tür zu. "Wir sind uns näher gekommen", sagte Hotch und versuchte, unbeteiligt zu klingen.

"Näher gekommen, wie in: Ihr habt Euch geküsst, oder das volle Programm?"

"Ich würde es als das, Äh, volle Programm bezeichnen, Dave", antwortete Hotch und Rossi machte große Augen, "Verdammt noch mal, es ist einfach so passiert und ich dachte, es wäre alles in Ordnung, ich meine, es war toll, JJ ist eine wunderbare Frau, gerade erzählt sie mir aber, wir hätten einen Fehler gemacht, ausserdem wäre ich ja mit Jess zusammen."

"Du hast das nicht richtig gestellt?"

"Warum hätte ich das tun sollen, sie hält mich für einen, der seine Frau betrügt, sie hat nicht unbedingt die beste Meinung von mir."

"Wenn Du nicht mein Boss wärst, Aaron, würde ich Dir jetzt in den Hintern treten. Sag Ihr, daß Du sie liebst und daß Jess zu mir gehört, falscher Stolz sollte nicht zwischen Euch stehen, wenn Du es ernst mit ihr meinst." Dave verlies kopfschüttelnd Hotch´s Büro, hatte man dafür Worte?


	12. Chapter 12

**Essen und Beischlaf sind die Beiden großen Begierden des Mannes... Konfuzius**

Natürlich sprach weder Hotch mit JJ, noch JJ mit Hotch. Beide hatten unabhängig von einander beschlossen, sauer auf einander zu sein, wie Dave Jess drei Tage später in der Küche frustriert erzählte.

"Die Stimmung zwischen den Beiden ist seltsam, mir wäre fast lieber, wenn sie sich einfach anschreien würden, aber sie sind so gespielt höflich und sehr distanziert. Es ist für jeden offensichtlich, daß Hotch und JJ ein Problem haben, aber keiner von uns will sich wirklich in die Nesseln setzen und den Mittler spielen."

"Vielleicht sollte ich mit JJ reden?" schlug Jess vor und schob die Lasagne in den Ofen, sie liebte es, mit Dave zu kochen, das war immer eine sehr sinnliche Angelegenheit.

Dave hatte offenbar die selbe Meinung, er legte seine Arme von hinten um sie und fing an ihren Nacken zu küssen, "die sollen das mal schön selber auf die Reihe kriegen, Bella, Du hast jetzt wichtigeres zu tun", flüsterte Rossi an Jess Ohr.

Jess fing an zu kichern, "was sollte das denn sein?" fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte, Daves Unterleib, der sich an ihren Po presste, sprach eine sehr deutliche Sprache, Jess lehnte mit ihrem Gesicht und Oberkörper an der Tür des grossen Kühlschranks, die relative Kälte der Tür bildete einen erregenden Kontrast zu der Hitze in ihrem Inneren, als Dave ihr Kleid hochschob und ihr den Slip auszog. Sie stöhnte unter seinen Händen, die ihren Po streichelten und sachte ihre Beine ein wenig auseinander drückten, "Jess", keuchte Dave und glitt tief in sie hinein. Jess hielt sich mit den Händen am Kühlschrank fest, sie war nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken, es gab nur noch Dave, der ihre Hüfte umfasst hatte, sie in seinem Tempo bewegte und der immer wieder ihren Namen flüsterte, bis sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Quinn kam kurz nach Will nach Hause, sie hörte das Wasser in der Dusche laufen, in den drei Tagen, in denen Will jetzt hier wohnte, hatte sie sehr schnell seine Gewohnheiten ausgemacht. Eine heiße Dusche war immer das Erste, nachdem er das Haus betreten hatte. Quinn hielt das für eine Art Ritual, sie mussste schmunzeln, er sang unter der Dusche und das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Quinn bereute nicht, Will das Angebot gemacht zu haben, hier einzuziehen. Er war ein angenehmer Gesellschafter, sie war froh, nicht mehr alleine sein zu müssen, die letzten Wochen und Monate waren ihre eigene, kleine, private Hölle gewesen. Will hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, dachte Quinn, ich bin ertrunken in meinem Selbstmitleid. Es lag jeder in dem Bett, das er sich selber gemacht hatte, im postiven, wie auch im negativen Sinn. Quinn war bereit, wieder nach vorne zu blicken.

"Hey", grüßte sie Will, als er aus dem Bad kam. Er trug nur das Handtuch um die Hüften und Quinn bemerkte erschrocken die blauen Flecken auf seinem Oberkörper.

"Der Andere sieht schlimmer aus", grinste Will, er nahm die Prügelei mit dem Autodieb von der lockeren Seite.

"Ich habe Salbe im Badezimmer", sagte Quinn und fing an im Schränkchen zu kramen. "Na also, setz Dich, ich will mir das ansehen." Quinn hatte ihren Violet-Tonfall drauf und Will beschloss, nicht zu widersprechen. Ausserdem fragte er sich, wie sich ihre Hände wohl auf seiner Haut anfühlen würden. Quinn trug noch ihre Arbeitskleidung, eine enggeschnürte Corsage, die ihre Brüste nach oben drückte, die halterlosen Strümpfe und die High Heels, Quinn sah unglaublich sexy aus, fand Will.

"Ich frage mich, wie ihr Frauen in den Dingern mehr als nur zwei Schritte gehen könnt."

Quinn warf einen Blick auf ihre Schuhe, " wir ignorieren die Schmerzen, weil wir die Wirkung auf Euch Männer kennen", sagte Quinn mit einem leisen Lachen. Sie beugte sich über Will und verarztete ihn vorsichtig. Die Salbe war kalt, aber Quinns sanfte Hände fühlten sich gut an, dachte Will. Er stiess einen kleinen wohligen Seufzer aus. "Du bist völlig verspannt", sagte Quinn leise als sie seine Schultern berührte, "ich glaube, ich kann mich für Deine fantstischen Kochkünste revanchieren", schmunzelte sie, "leg Dich auf´s Bett, ich komme gleich nach."

"Ähm, Quinn, ich weis nicht, ob die Idee so gut ist", sagte Will zögernd.

"Worum habe ich Dich gerade gebeten?" fragte Quinn ruhig und sah Will direkt an, er dachte daran, was Quinn gesagt hatte, Freiwilligkeiten und Entscheidungen, die einen frei machten. Will entschied, sich auf Quinn einzulassen und legte sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett.

JJ putzte sich energisch durch ihr komplettes Haus. Ihre Mutter hatte Henry abgeholt und so hatte JJ Zeit für sich. Zeit, um an Aaron Hotchner zu denken, dachte JJ wütend und nahm sich vor, sich Aaron aus dem Kopf zu putzen. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, was JJ noch wütender machte, sie versetzte dem Papierkorb einen Tritt. Warum musste man sich eigentlich verlieben, fragte sie sich und stellte sich damit unbewusst die gleiche Frage, die sich Hotch vor einiger Zeit gestellt hatte. Man verliebte sich und wurde verletzt, aber sich nicht zu verlieben, war keine Option für JJ, sie war verliebt in Hotch und sie begehrte ihn. Morgen war Freitag, Will würde Henry holen und sie würde sich Hotch holen, genau so werde ich es machen, dachte JJ.

Quinn betrat Will´s Zimmer, "mach die Augen zu und entspann Dich ein bisschen", sagte sie und setzte sich auf seinen verlängerten Rücken, Will trug immer noch nur das Handtuch und bereitete sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste vor. "Du kannst Deine Arme an den Körper nehmen oder an Deinen Kopf, was bequemer für Dich ist." Will nahm die Arme nach oben und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen rechten Arm. "Gut so", flüsterte Quinn, Will konnte hören, wie sie etwas aufschraubte und dann roch es plötzlich sehr intensiv nach Vanille. Er zuckte ein bisschen, als etwas auf seinen Rücken tropfte, realisierte aber dann, daß es wohl Massageöl sein musste und entspannte sich dann wirklich. Quinn lachte leise, als sie anfing, seinen Rücken zu massieren.

"Das amüsiert Dich ungemein, oder?" brummelte Will und stöhnte kurz auf, als sie eine schmerzhafte Stelle erwischte.

"Oh ja, das tut es", antwortete Quinn und griff ein wenig fester zu.

"Hast Du Spass an deinem Job?" wollte Will wissen, "Du musst darauf nicht antworten, ich bin nur neugierig", fügte er noch hinzu.

Quinn atmete tief durch, "ich dominiere Männer und füge ihnen Schmerzen zu, weil sie mich dafür bezahlen, Will. Mich macht das nicht an, wenn es das ist, was Du wissen möchtest. Ich selbst stehe auch nicht auf Schmerz, aber ich spiele gerne Spielchen. Mir gefällt die Macht, die ich in diesem Moment habe, manchmal amüsiert es mich auch, was mich anwidert, ist die Doppelmoral, die manche Kerle an den Tag legen, am einen Tag liegen sie vor mir auf dem Boden, am anderen Tag sehe ich sie mit ihren Frauen und Kindern beim Sonntagsspaziergang im Park und würdigen mich keines Blickes."

Will hielt kurz die Luft an, als sie ein Stück nach unten rutschte und ihre Hände seinen Lendenwirbelbereich bearbeiteten. Allein der Gedanke, in welchem Outfit Quinn gerade auf ihm saß, löste in Will die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle aus. JJ und er hatten in letzter Zeit kaum noch miteinander geschlafen, das letzte Mal war fast ein halbes Jahr her. Quinn kam jetzt gefährlich nahe an seinen Hintern, ihre Hände berührten immer wieder den Ansatz seines Pos und Will spürte, daß sich sein Blut an einer Stelle zu sammeln begann, die im Moment nicht angebracht war. Er versuchte, an etwas unverfängliches zu denken, aber Quinns kundige Hände machten das fast unmöglich. Will stöhnte kaum hörbar, aber laut genug für Quinn um es zu interpretieren. Es hätte sie gewundert, wenn Will unbeteiligt geblieben wäre, sie selbst atmete auch etwas heftiger, Quinn war eine sinnliche Frau und das hier, machte sie definitiv an.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Will, es muss Dir nicht peinlich sein", sagte Quinn vorsichtshalber, sie wollte nicht, daß Will sich unbehaglich fühlte. Sie beugte sich tief über seinen Rücken. Will konnte die Verzierung ihrer Corsage spüren. "Soll ich Dich alleine lassen? Ich könnte Dir auch zur Hand gehen", Quinns Stimme war nur ein Hauch an seinem Ohr.

"Und ich soll also wirklich nicht mit JJ reden?" griff Jess das Thema von vorhin noch einmal auf, bevor Dave andere Pläne mit ihr hatte. Sie schenkte noch Wein nach und legte Dave und teilte sich mit Dave die letzte Portion Lasagne. Rossi schmunzelte, er fragte sich immer, wohin sie das alles aß, Jess war zierlich, ihr Stoffwechsel musste auf Hochtouren laufen.

"Dave, ich hab Dich was gefragt, Schatz."

"Ja", antwortete Dave so auf Verdacht und Jess lachte.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, worüber ich rede, oder? Ich würde die Angelegenheit zwischen Aaron und JJ gerne in Ordnung bringen. Aaron war viel zu lange alleine. Ausserdem hat JJ Henry, für Jack wäre es gut, Geschwister zu haben, was denkst Du?"

"Ich denke, daß Du eine wundervolle Frau bist, Jessica Brooks. Und wenn Du für Frieden auf Erden sorgen möchtest, dann sollten wir Hotch und JJ morgen Abend zum Essen einladen und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen, Bella."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sobald Ihr handeln wollt, müsst Ihr die Tür zum Zweifel verschliessen...Friedrich Nietzsche**

Quinn stand in Flammen. Sie räkelte sich unter Wills Händen, nach dem sie ihm ein bisschen 'zur Hand' gegangen war, hatte Will darauf bestanden, ihr den Freunschaftsdienst zu erwidern. Quinn stöhnte laut, er machte seine Sache verdammt gut. Er hatte sie ganz langsam ausgezogen, zuerst rollte er ihre Strümpfe nach unten, einen nach dem Anderen und er küsste die freigelegte Haut an ihren Beinen, das alleine hatte Quinn schon fast wahnsinnig gemacht, ihr dünner Seidenslip hatte den gleichen Weg wie ihre Strümpfe genommen und Will deutliche Indizien geliefert, wie erregt Quinn gerade war. Er streichelte zärtlich ihren Unterleib.

Will lachte dunkel, als Quinn dabei kleine Kiekser von sich gab, "so schnell nicht, mein Engel", flüsterte er, schnürte ihre Corsage auf und legte sie beiseite. Quinn hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, sie wollte nur fühlen und geniessen, was Will tat. Gerade lies er etwas Öl auf ihren Oberkörper tropfen und massierte sie genau so liebevoll, wie sie es vorhin mit ihm getan hatte. Quinn lag auf dem Rücken, jedes mal, wenn Wills Hände über ihre Brüste strichen und ihre Nippel zupften oder er sie zwischen seinen Fingern rollte, schrie Quinn lustvoll auf, Will quälte sie auf sehr subtile Weise, Quinn war klar, er wollte sie zappeln lassen, wie sie ihn vorhin, er hatte sehr schnell gelernt. "Bitte Will", flüsterte sie und machte kurz die Augen auf, um ihn anzusehen, "bitte Will", wiederholte sie und schob seine Hand nach unten, zwischen ihre Beine. Will lächelte und streichelte sachte ihre empfindlichste Stelle, keine Minute später sah Quinn Sterne.

"Das war wunderschön, Will", hauchte Quinn, Will hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, er wollte das Zittern und die Wärme ihres Körpers noch eine Weile geniessen. Sie waren nicht bis zum Äussersten gegangen, aber Will fühlte sich Quinn näher, als er sich JJ je gefühlt hatte, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Will fühlte sich Quinn ebenbürtig. Er küsste sie auf den Mund, das erste Mal, er hatte eben viele Stellen ihres Körpers geküsst, aber als seine Lippen ihre teilten und Quinn seinen Kuss zärtlich erwiderte, war das eine besondere Form der Intimität, Will wusste, er würde das nicht mehr missen wollen, nie wieder.

Rossi traf einen sehr müde aussehenden Hotch am Freitag Morgen im Aufzug. Dave war auch müde, aber das hatte andere Gründe, dachte er lächelnd, seine Jess.

"Schlaflose Nacht, Aaron?" fragte er anzüglich und Hotch schnaubte nur kurz. "Du solltest endlich mit JJ reden, Aaron. Es geht doch so nicht weiter, das ganze Stockwerk tratscht schon."

"Und wenn das ganze Gebäude tratscht, Dave. Es ist allein meine Entscheidung, ob ich mit JJ rede oder nicht."

Dave hätte Hotch am Liebsten geschüttelt. "Jess und ich würden Dich heute Abend gerne zum Essen bei uns haben, ich habe einen wunderbaren Barolo im Keller, der dringend etwas Luft schnuppern möchte." Wechselte Dave unvermittelt das Thema.

"Ich könnte Garcia wegen Jack fragen. Wann soll ich da sein?"

Dave stöhnte erleichtert, "so gegen sieben." Der Erste der zwei Delinquenten hing schon am Haken, fehlte noch Nummer zwei, JJ. Dave beschloss, auch das gleich in Angriff zu nehmen und betrat JJ´s Büro.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, daß JJ in gewisser Weise genau so aussah, wie Hotch, Dave musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"JJ? Hast Du heute Abend schon etwas vor? Ich dachte, wir könnten ein bisschen reden und etwas Essen, Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest Du ein wenig Zuspruch."

"Ist das so offensichtlich?" fragte JJ erstaunt, sie gab sich doch wirklich Mühe, ihren Frust zu Hause zu lassen.

"Mehr als offensichtlich", bestätigte Rossi, "heute Abend um Sieben?"

"Ich bringe Henry heute nachmittag zu Will, warum also nicht." Nahm JJ die Einladung an. Na also, dachte Rossi, wer sagt´s denn.

Quinn erwachte in Will´s Armen. Sie hatten gestern das Bett nicht mehr verlassen, sie hatten sich einfach nur gegenseitig festgehalten. Er lag an ihren Rücken geschmiegt, Quinn spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken, mit dem einen Arm umfasste er ihre Hüfte, seine andere Hand umschloss ihre Brust. Sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen wohl in Will´s liebevoller Umklammerung.

"Guten Morgen", flüsterte Will an ihrem Ohr, verstärkte seinen Griff ein bisschen und küsste ihren Nacken. "Du schmeckst immer noch nach Vanille, Quinn", stellte Will fest und lies seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte wandern. Sie konnte Will´s Härte an ihrem Po spüren und sie wollte ihn. Quinn streckte sich und machte die Nachttischschublade auf, sie reichte Will das viereckige Tütchen.

"Bist Du sicher?" fragte Will.

"Das bin ich, Will."

"Es hat Noppen, Quinn" sagte Will und lachte leise, sie war immer für eine Überraschung gut.

"JJ bringt Henry heute gegen Abend vorbei", sagte Will eine ganze Weile später und küsste Quinn kurz, "ist das ein Problem für Dich?"

"Ich hab nichts gegen Kinder, Will. Henry kann in Bristol´s Zimmer schlafen, das ist doch keine Thema. Ich bin ausserdem gespannt auf Deine Ex."

"Ich denke, Du wirst sie mögen, JJ ist in Ordnung", erklärte Will.

Quinn war erleichtert, daß er nicht versuchte, ihr das Kennenlernen auszureden, ganz offenbar hatte Will nicht die Absicht, sie zu verstecken. Will warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, "Shit, ich muss ins Revier", mit einem Satz war Will aus dem Bett und ins Bad gehechtet.

Irgendwie schien der Freitag keine Ende nehmen zu wollen. Hotch verschanzte sich in seinem Büro und holte sich nur hin und wieder eine Tasse Kaffee, JJ arbeitete Akten auf und lies sich auch nicht blicken.

"Du musst da unbedingt was machen", Garcia stürmte Rossis Büro und setzte sich auf einen Besucherstuhl.

"Was soll ich denn so wichtiges tun, Garcia?"

Pen schaute ihn verständnislos an, kriegte Rossi gar nichts mit? "JJ und Hotch natürlich, Rossi. Weißt Du nicht, was da los ist? JJ schweigt sich aus, aber die haben doch, oder nicht?"

Rossi runzelte die Stirn, "was haben Hotch und JJ?"

"Gott, Dave, Du stellst Dich aber auch an, Du bist doch Italiener und kennst Dich aus mit 'Amore', oder nicht?" Garcia verzweifelte fast am ungewohnt begriffsstutzigen David Rossi. "Irgendwie hängt da auch noch Jess mit drin, Du verstehst Dich doch gut mit ihr, geht sie mit Hotch?"

Dave grinste, "ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, daß Jess nicht mit Hotch geht, mehr kann ich Dir da nicht sagen, Garcia."

"OH, Du bis so gemein, warum erzählt mir niemand etwas?" Garcia stürmte wieder nach draussen. Rossi seufzte, hoffentlich lief das heute Abend wie es sollte, noch mehr Chaos würde niemand aushalten.

JJ fuhr nach Hause, um Henrys Tasche zu packen. Sie würde ihn bei Will vorbeibringen, Henry würde das Wochenende mit seinem Vater verbringen. JJ war gespannt, wo Will untergekommen war, er hatte ihr seine neue Adresse gesimst, bei einer Freundin. Darauf war JJ gespannt, Will hatte nie über jemanden gesprochen, dachte JJ, andererseits hatten sie in der letzten Zeit so gut wie gar nicht gesprochen. JJ fragte sich, wann alles so schief gelaufen war, mit Will und ihrer Beziehung. Irgendwie von Anfang an, JJ erinnerte sich, wie sie die Beziehung geheim gehalten hatte, es war ihr wichtig, daß vor Allem Hotch nichts erfuhr, JJ musste lachen, warum realisierte sie das erst jetzt? Wo es vielleicht zu spät war? JJ hatte die irrige Hoffnung, daß die Sache mit Jess nicht so war, wie sie aussah und daß Hotch und sie eine Chance hätten, auch wenn dabei heraus kam, daß sie nicht zusammen passten, JJ wollte zumindest die Gelegenheit haben, es heraus zu finden.

Knapp zwei Stunden später stand JJ mit Henry vor der angegebenen Adresse. 'Carson Antiques', das musste es sein. Irgendetwas löste der Name Carson bei ihr aus, JJ war sich nicht ganz sicher, hiess nicht Hotch´s Ex Carson? JJ betrat den Antiquitäten Laden.

"Hallo, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" JJ wurde von einem jungen Mann angesprochen.

"Ich suche eigentlich William LaMontagne", erklärte JJ und der junge Mann lächelte, "oh, Will. Den habe ich heute noch nicht gesehen, aber Quinn ist oben. Sie können da hinten links die Treppe nehmen, dann müssen Sie nicht aussenherum."

Quinn, dachte JJ, der Name war selten, das musste Hotch´s Ex sein, gar kein Zweifel. Aber woher kannte Will sie? Und offensichtlich kannten sie sich gut genug, um zusammen zu wohnen. "Cookies" sagte Henry plötzlich und JJ konnte Frischgebackenes riechen.

Sie klopfte an der Tür, "Hallo?"

"Die Tür ist offen", rief es von drinnen und JJ machte die Tür einfach auf.

"Miss Carson?"

Quinn kam aus der Küche, "nennen Sie mich doch bitte Quinn, Sie müssen JJ sein. Will ist noch nicht da, es kann aber nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

JJ warf einen genauen Blick auf Quinn. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weisses, enges Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt. Sie hatte in etwa JJ´s Größe, wirkte aber sehr schmal und zerbrechlich, JJ konnte deutlich ihr Schlüsselbein und ihre Hüftknochen erkennen. Quinns Haare waren platinblond und gingen ihr bis auf die Schultern. Das Auffälligste an ihr waren aber ihre riesigen Augen, JJ konnte sich vorstellen, daß sie damit jeden in ihren Bann zog. Alles in Allem wirkte sie nicht unsympathisch auf JJ.

Quinn beugte sich zu Henry, "und Du bist wohl Henry? Dein Dad hat mir schon von Dir erzählt. Möchtest Du wissen, wo Du schlafen kannst?" Henry nickte. "Na dann komm und nimm Deine Mum mit."

JJ folgte Quinn in Bristol´s Zimmer. "Das ist sehr hübsch, das Zimmer Ihrer Schwester?"

"Ja, Bris ist auf Schüleraustausch in Rom, es gefällt ihr dort sehr gut. Es ist ungewohnt, daß sie nicht da ist." Gab Quinn zu, "aber ich habe ja jetzt sehr angenehme Gesellschaft", fügte sie hinzu. "Möchten Sie Kaffee, JJ?"

"Warum nicht", antwortete sie und ging mit Quinn wieder in die Küche.

"Haben Sie extra Kekse gebacken?"

Quinn lachte, "Will sagte, Henry liebt Cookies und ich dachte, ich könnte einen guten Eindruck machen", sagte Quinn erfrischend ehrlich, und JJ schmunzelte.

Quinn war gerade heraus und JJ gefiel das. "Woher kennen Sie Will?"

"Er ist keiner meiner Klienten, falls Sie das annehmen." Sie setzte vorraus, daß JJ wusste, wie sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt verdiente.

"Nein, das nehme ich nicht an, Quinn. Zumindest mir gegenüber hat er nie solche speziellen Vorlieben zum Ausdruck gebracht." JJ versuchte, sich so neutral wie möglich auszudrücken. "Es ist nur etwas ungewohnt, sich Will mit jemand anderem vorzustellen." JJ versuchte, genau so ehrlich wie ihr Gegenüber zu sein und Quinn honorierte das. Will hatte recht, JJ war in Ordnung.

"Ich bin wieder da!" rief Will aus dem Flur und betrat kurz darauf die Küche. Die zwei Frauen machten einen entspannten Eindruck, Will war extra später gekommen um JJ und Quinn Gelegenheit zu geben, sich kennenzulernen. "Hallo mein Großer", Will begrüßte erst seinen Sohn, dann nahm er Quinn in den Arm und küsste sie. Er wollte JJ zweifelsfrei zeigen, was Quinn und ihn verband.

JJ verlies Will und Quinn mit einem zwiespältigen Gefühl, es war wirklich komisch, Will mit einer Anderen zu sehen. Aber JJ erkannte genau das, was auch Will erkannte, als er sie mit Hotch gesehen hatte, er sah so anders aus, mit ihr. JJ dachte daran, wie krampfig es oft zwischen Will und ihr war und wie ruhig und entspannt er jetzt mit Quinn war. Hotch hatte sie als liebevoll und warmherzig beschrieben und JJ merkte sofort, daß das auch so war. Quinn bemühte sich rührend um Henry, JJ hatte keinerlei Bedenken, ihn bei ihr zu lassen. Quinn hatte mit JJ auch über ihre jüngere Schwester Bristol gesprochen, wie schwierig es für sie war, nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern. Sie sprach offen über ihren Job im 'Nocturne', der zu 95% wirklich nur aus rein administrativen Tätigkeiten bestand, Quinn griff nur noch selten persönlich zur Gerte, wie sie lachend erklärte. JJ stellte überrascht fest, daß sie Quinn mochte.

Das Leben nahm manchmal komische Wege, dachte JJ als sie sich zu Hause für das Essen bei Dave umzog. Vielleicht konnte ihr Dave ja einen Ausweg aus dem Dilemma mit Hotch zeigen, Dave hatte immer für jeden eine Antwort parat.

Hotch knöpfte sich gerade sein frisches Hemd zu, als Garcia klopfte. "Da bin ich, Boss, wie gewünscht", grinste sie.

"Ich hoffe Du hast Kevin für heute nicht abserviert?"

Pen lachte, "das ist der schon gewohnt. Ich hab Jack gern und passe auch gern auf ihn auf. Wohin geht´s?" fragte sie so unverfänglich wie möglich, Garcia starb vor Neugier, es machte sie schier verrückt, daß keiner mit der Sprache rausrückte.

"Ich bin bei Dave und Jess zum Essen", erklärte Hotch. "Jack! Tante Penny ist da!"

Jack kam aus seinem Zimmer geflitzt und drückte Garcia stürmisch. "Hallo Tante Penny, hast Du mir was mitgebracht?" Pen zog eine Tüte Gummibärchen aus ihrer Tasche, "aber nicht vor dem Essen, ok?" Jack nickte und trollte sich wieder in sein Zimmer.

"Du gehst mit Jess zum Essen zu Dave?" fragte sie unsicher, sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hotch schmunzelte, sollte der allwissenden Technikgöttin entgangen sein, daß Dave und Jess ein Paar waren und ein sehr glückliches obendrein? Dabei strahlte Dave doch schon eine ganze Weile wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Ich treffe Jess bei Dave, sie ist da ziemlich häufig, Garcia", warum war Jess bei Dave? Garcias Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen, Hotch musste lachen, "Jess und Dave sind zusammen, Penelope, hast Du das etwa nicht gewusst?"

"Mir sagt doch keiner was", sagte Pen erschüttert und setzte sich aufs Sofa. "JJ nimmt an, Du gehst mit Jess."

"Das tut sie wohl", antwortete Hotch und klang nicht mehr so amüsiert wie eben. "OOHHH", machte Pen, "das müsst Ihr klären, unbedingt!" Warum stellten sich die Zwei nur so an? "Ihr habt Angst, alle Beide", sagte sie plötzlich, "warum? Ihr passt so gut zusammen, JJ und Du."

"Das ist alles nicht so einfach, Garcia", antwortete Hotch. "Blödsinn", schnappte Pen, "wenn man nur will, dann geht alles", sagte sie ganz entschieden.

Wenn man nur will, dann geht alles. Aaron dachte auf dem Weg zu Dave über Garcias Worte nach, wollte er JJ? Wenn Hotch mal seinen verletzten Stolz beiseite lies, dann lautete die Antwort 'Ja', es war schön gewesen mit ihr zusammen zu sein und wenn Hotch ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann waren da Gefühle für JJ, die schon länger schlummerten. Aus der Zeit vor Will. Haley hatte immer sehr allergisch auf JJ reagiert, sie war misstrauisch gewesen, Haley hinterlies Nachrichten bei JJ, wenn Hotch nicht reagierte, sie wusste genau, bei JJ würde er rangehen. Hotch seufzte leise, wenn er nicht als einsamer, alter Mann enden wollte, der nach seinem Tod von Hunden angefressen wurde, dann würde er mit JJ reden müssen.

Er hielt vor Daves´s Anwesen und stellte den Wagen ab. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Dave aufmachte, er sah etwas derangiert aus.

"Störe ich?" grinste Hotch breit, Jess und Rossi konnten offensichtlich nicht für einen Augenblick die Finger von einander lassen. Aber Hotch freute sich für die Beiden, aufrichtig.

"Komm rein", lachte Dave und gab die Tür frei. "Hotch ist da, Bella!"

"Bella?" fragte Hotch als er seine Schwägerin umarmt hatte. Jess wurde ein bisschen rot und lächelte glücklich.

"Schön, daß Du da bist", sagte sie, "es dauert noch ein bisschen, setzen wir uns doch ins Wohnzimmer."

Rossi reichte Hotch ein Glas Rotwein. "Wir haben übrigens noch jemanden eingeladen, Aaron", sagte Jess. "JJ kommt noch", ergänzte Dave. JJ bewies in diesem Moment, daß es so war, sie klingelte bei Dave.

"Ich werde aufmachen", Jess ging zur Tür, "Hallo JJ, komm doch bitte herein, wir warten schon auf Dich."

JJ erschrak sich fast zu Tode, als Jess die Tür aufmachte. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, JJ war eine schlechte Lügnerin und Jess würde ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen, daß sie mit Hotch geschlafen hatte. Was zum Teufel hatte sich Rossi nur dabei gedacht? Jess umarmte JJ herzlich und die wäre dabei am Liebsten gestorben.

"Falls Du erwägen solltest, durch die Hintertür zu verschwinden, vergiss es. Ich hab sie zugeschlossen." Dave grinste, der Anblick des sich sehr unbehaglich fühlenden Aaron Hotchners auf seiner Couch war unbezahlbar.

Will brachte Henry ins Bett. Sie hatten einen sehr entspannten Abend mit dem Kleinen verbracht. Quinn ist richtig aufgeblüht, mit ihm, dachte Will und küsste sie liebevoll, als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Wofür war der?" fragte Quinn und kuschelte sich an Will.

Er lachte leise, "einfach so", er zog sie noch ein bisschen dichter an sich heran. "Musst Du heute noch in den Club?" wollte er wissen.

"Morgen Abend hab ich einen Termin, heute Nacht gehöre ich nur Dir, wenn Du das willst."

Will schob seine Hand unter ihr Shirt, "und wenn ich Dich gar nicht mehr hergeben möchte, Quinn?"

"Schwebt Dir eine exclusive Vereinbarung vor? Ich fürchte, das wird Dich einiges kosten." erklärte Quinn.

"Und was wäre das?"

Quinn überlegte kurz, "regelmäßige Abendessen müssten schon sein, oh, und Deine Massagetechnik ist auch sehr anregend, das will ich mindestens drei bis viermal pro Woche", Quinns Stimme wurde heiser, Will hatte ihr das Shirt ausgezogen und machte gerade ihren BH auf.

"Ist öfter auch akzeptabel für Dich?" Quinn stöhnte laut auf, Will knabberte an ihren Nippeln und jagte Schauer durch sie hindurch, "öfter ist vielleicht noch viel besser", quietschte sie und überliess sich seinem Mund und seinen Händen. Quinn machte ihren neuen Anfang mit Will, es waren andere Gefühle, als die für Aaron, aber Anders hiess ja nicht schlechter, ganz im Gegenteil.

"Aaron ist übrigens auch da", sagte Jess, als sie JJ wieder los lies. Jess schubste JJ geradezu ins Wohnzimmer. "Sieh mal, wer da ist," Jess prustete fast los, als sie Aaron´s Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, über diesen Abend würde sie noch mit ihren Enkeln reden, vorrausgesetzt, Dave konnte über seinen Schatten springen, aber daran hatte Jess eigentlich keinerlei Zweifel.

"Ich kümmere mich um die Minestrone", schmunzelte Dave und ging Richtung Küche.

"Das hier war nicht meine Idee", zischte JJ.

" Glaubst Du, es war meine?" zischte Hotch zurück.

"Die streiten schon, Dave, vielleicht waren wir etwas zu offensiv?"

"Für die Sturköpfe kann es gar nicht offensiv genug sein, Jess. Wenn gar nichts anderes hilft, dann sperren wir sie im Weinkeller ein." antwortete Dave. "Kommt Ihr zu Tisch?"

Dave und Jess bemühten sich redlich um Konversation, Hotch und JJ löffelten schweigend. "Jess und ich werden übrigens heiraten, haben wir das schon erzählt?"

JJ fiel fast der Löffel aus der Hand. "Du und Jess wollt heiraten?"

Jess lächelte, "ja, das wollen wir, so schnell wie möglich. Findest Du das nicht großartig?"

"Ich freue mich sehr für Euch", sagte Hotch ehrlich. "Seid Ihr noch auf der Suche nach Trauzeugen?" JJ verstand gerade gar nichts. Wenn zwischen Hotch und Jess so offensichtlich nichts war, warum sagte das Hotch nicht? JJ stand abrupt auf und verliess das Esszimmer.

"Entschuldigt uns bitte" kam es von Hotch, er folgte JJ ins Wohnzimmer.

"Wann wolltest Du mir sagen, daß Du Jess nicht flachlegst? Ich hab mich gefühlt wie eine Ehebrecherin, Aaron!" JJ war im Moment völlig egal, das Jess und Rossi im Zimmer nebenan saßen.

"Ich habe nie behauptet, ich schlafe mit Jess, JJ", sagte Aaron ruhig. "Jess und ich sind aus gewesen, an diesem Freitag. Wir hatten Spass, aber wir sind uns darüber klar geworden, daß wir nur Freunde sind, nichts weiter."

JJ schaute ungläubig, "Du hattest noch die selben Sachen an, wie am Tag vorher, als Du Jack abgeholt hast. Was hättest Du denn gedacht?"

"Ich hätte gedacht, vielleicht hat mein Boss ein bisschen zu viel getrunken und hat deswegen auf der Couch seiner Schwägerin geschlafen."

JJ stöhnte, "Du musst mich für völlig durchgedreht halten, Hotch."

"Eigentlich nicht", murmelte er, "Ich finde Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, wenn Du so verwirrt bist."

"Du bist so ein Idiot", sagte JJ und legte die Arme um Hotch´s Nacken. "Küsst Du Frauen, die Du hübsch findest?"

"Nicht jede, JJ, Dich schon." Genau das tat Hotch dann auch und er hatte definitiv nicht vor, JJ so schnell wieder loszulassen.

Im Esszimmer umarmten sich Dave und Jess erleichtert. Wie hies es doch immer so schön? Ende gut, Alles gut.

**A/N So, meine Lieben. Wir sind am Ende von 'JESS' angekommen. Wenn es Euch ein bisschen gefallen hat, dann freut mich das ungemein. Vielleicht liesst man sich mal wieder. Bye, Susen**


End file.
